A Not So Quiet Life
by Miledman2
Summary: with the defeat of Kid Buu and the world at peace, the husbands of Chi-Chi, Bulma and Android 18 are gone again to train and fight some more, they decided to go on vacation, which was suppose to be the three of them, but now they have company form the boys, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. (GotenxBulma, Chi-ChixTrunks, 18xGohan) Miniseries, Lemon, adult content, I don't own DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, this time, I decided to take a break from the Anime Playboy series and try something new.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~This will likely be a mini series (5-6 chapters), but I posted information on this first chapter that it has the potential to go beyond that. This takes place sometime after the Peaceful World Saga.**

 **~Post in my PM for ideas on how to continue the story, but I have an idea what to do in the next 3-4 chapters.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc. In later chapters. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was a sunny day on earth, and beautiful view of the country side, on the road drove a nice, roofless red car. In there were four people. Two were a couple of beautiful women sitting in front, one who was currently in her late 40's but was still rocking her body, wife of Goku and daughter of the famous Ox-King, her name was Chi-Chi, she wore a red uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with purple pants as well as having her black hair from its usual bun into a long braided ponytail.

The other one driving just turned 51 but like Chi-Chi was still having a amazing body. She was one of Goku's oldest friends and "wife" of Vegeta, Bulma. She wears a yellow and black dress with a black leather jacket and brown gloves and black boots and retains her bowl-cut hairstyle with her turquoise color hair from the Majin Buu Saga. However she had one big difference as with an open bang and now wears gold triangle earrings and with crimson red lipstick.

In the backseat sat their two sons who were friends since childhood, both around the same age as each other with one at least a year older, the younger one was Chi-Chi's second son Goten. Like most of Z fighters, Goten has developed a muscular body at a very young age and has retained it ever since while in his late teens. Since after the defeat of Kid Buu, he has styled his hair somewhat the same as his older brother Gohan at a young age but more shaggier and reached mid neck level. He wore a green and yellowish t-shirt that says his name on it.

And other was Bulma's first child To Vegeta, Trunks who was currently 18, about to be 19. Trunks has his grandfather's lavender hair color and her mother's blue eyes, yet has his father's facial features. Trunks like his friends was also rocking his body with muscles in all the right places and was tall in his late teens. He was definitely the spitting image of his future self back in the Android Saga. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt, a golden vest, dark gray pants and the same golden boots that he wore as a child.

As they were driving down the road, Goten then asks "Why did we have to drive down here instead of taking a hover car?" Bulma then replied "Because the hover car I owned is currently getting a maintenance by my father, so right now this red hot sports car is the only option left." She ended in a sarcastic tone, and then Chi-Chi said "Besides, Don't you just love the outdoors with the fresh air and no battles to fight."

She said that with the most honest and optimistic tone ever, while the sons were both making groggy noises at how lame that was. Trunks then asks "Say Mrs. Son, I heard that Gohan is going to join us on this vacation?" Chi-Chi replied "Yes, he is, along with 18 who is by herself now besides Marron who is being looked after."

Goten then asks "Say Mrs. Briefs, whatever happened to Vegeta?" Bulma then became angry for a moment and said irritatingly "Don't know, Don't care. Ever since your father flew off with that kid to train, Vegeta did the same thing by himself!" Goten could definitely sense the frustration from her.

Trunks then was reminded and asked "Say Mrs. Son, you said 18 was by herself, what happened to Krillin?" Chi-Chi being disappointed in that moment responded "Krillin did say that after the fight with Buu that he was officially going to settle down and end his fighting career but as usually, Goku had to rope him into the life of fighting again and went off to train leaving the poor lady and his child alone." Bulma and her then started talking out of spite about their husbands about how could they keep training and fighting when there is no reason to keep fighting or train.

Goten and Trunks suggested that they would not say anything else less they incurred their wrath once more. And after a while of driving, they saw that they were arriving at the location which Goten pointed out. They were amazed as they got closer, Bulma remember while reading the pamphlet that It was a tropic style multiplex, single floor building, large enough to cover an area equivalent to 1-2 city blocks in an urban area. It was surrounded by tropic forest and has it's own private beach which stretched for miles on either side of the villa. It even has exotic rock formations along them to give it the natural beauty look especially for minor rock climbing.

There is even a small store house by the beach for beach stuff such as towels, umbrellas, fold up chairs, beach mats, inflatable tubes small boards for activities. And the waves were perfect for if families came to hang out, not too dangerous for small kids yet enough to play around with, and the sun was perfect for tanning. Truly this place was a lovely combination of both nature and man made structure, and best of all it was still during the day.

As they parked they then got out with the boys getting all of the luggage because why not, they are Saiyans. As they looked around they noticed another car parked in the driveway as well Goten then said "This looks amazing, gotta love being a Brief!" Bulma heard that and for a moment she thought that he was flirting with her which made her blush and made her heart skip a beat. She then said "Well Thank you, We Briefs have to be rich otherwise how can we provide the best tech to the world?"

Trunks then said "Anyway, we should get inside and settled in, Don't worry Mrs. Son, I got your luggage." Chi-Chi then said "Why, thank you sweetie, you do have manners after all." Were as she was heading on ahead, Trunks smirked and got a good glimpse of her nice, round rear that was clearly noticeable through her dress. Trunks had to admit that she was definitely a kind of woman that he like to have as a girlfriend.

As they were about to head inside, they heard a voice from far away saying "Hey guys, we're here!" They turned to see it was both Gohan and 18. Both of them have nice mature figures as well. With Android 18 despite being chronically 37 years old managed to keep her body in her 20s. She has a nice, curvaceous figure with some slight thick yet muscular built to her.

She cuts her light blonde hair shorter which resembles Bulma's bowl-cut hairstyle from the Majin Buu saga and wears fashionable business attire. Her outfit is a red sleeveless shirt, pale yellow business pants, the pale gold hoop earrings she had initially worn during the Androids and Cell arcs, the same gold bracelet on her left wrist which she had worn during the Cell arc, and brown flats. She also wears the pearl necklace that she previously wore during Imperfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games.

With Gohan who is 27 right now, he has aged nicely over his long years of fighting and training, despite his settling down with his family, Videl and Pan, he still has a muscular figure. Gohan's Black hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang which resembles Yamcha's hairstyle from the Androids Saga, which was short upward spiky hair. Gohan's wears glasses, a blue vest with a long white undershirt, and brown slacks with black shoes. As he was currently carrying 18's things while she only carried her purse.

They then landed, Goten then sais "Hey Brother, how are things with you?" Gohan replied "Well, things are the same as they were before, I sometimes meet Piccolo and we hang out with each other." Chi-Chi tried to change the subject to avoid anything related to fighting "So honey, how are Videl and Pan?" Gohan replied "Them? They are doing well, Videl has been really attentive to Pan's needs lately so we have not been on many dates yet." While a few of them were confused by what he meant, 18 replied "I can understand how that feels my friend."

Trunks even said "He Gohan, is that your car?" Gohan replied "Why yes it is." Trunks then continued to ask "Why did you have it here when you flew to Kame's place to pick up 18's things?" Gohan then rubbed the back of his head and replied "Well that is a funny story, I knew that 18 was coming along as well, so I got here early to check out the place and get things all set up, but then I got a call from Kame's place and 18 said that Krillin was gone, and he ended up taking the car too, so she wanted me to help out carrying some things."

18 smiled and said while playfully nudging his arm with hers "No wonder you keep falling out of shape, you keep cheating by flying around all the time instead of actually walking." Gohan smiles lightly and said in response "Hey, you called me, I didn't call you." 18 chuckled and said "Oh well! Fair enough I guess."

Bulma then asked 18 "What about Marron?" 18 then replied "Well, Roshi apparently agreed to look after her while i was away." Bulma then said "Ugh, you entru your daughter to that pervert?" 18 then said "Eh, a good beating or two, along with some threats will keep him in line." Bulma then said "Wow, you go girlfriend."

Chi-Chi confused by their interactions, Bulma then said "Anyway, we should head inside, I am sure our big strong men would rather enjoy their vacation than holding luggage's all day long." With that, they all went inside, as they went inside, what they saw was astonishing, they thought that the outside was gorgeous but the inside was truly amazing. it was like a 5 star hotel, private villa, a million dollar estate and a piece of heaven had a baby.

Bulma also remembered reading in the pamphlet, On the inside was a nice little entrance area which looks like a stand for guest registration, a place to place their shoes, coats and other stuff. Beyond that was a massive hallway that connects all the rooms in the building and reaches both ends. There was a massive room which is the living room, dining room and kitchen connected, which has glass doors and windows which have a excellent view and access of the sandy beaches for both walking and swimming. There is a long table for group meals, a large plasma tv with cable, satellite and subscription channels, and a DVD, CD, VCR players with surround sound and cables to plug in portable devices, surrounded by couches for social tv watching.

Down the hall to the left are where most of the bedrooms are, three rooms which are just single person beds but with enough space to place their stuff and hang out for trips. There is one that is for a double, has larger space and windows to view the beach and a closet and drawer. And then there is a master bedroom with a king size mattress which had lovely curtains it ha view outside, it's own plasma tv hanging over a drawer and it's own bathroom. Those larger bedrooms even have large closest, which is convenient for the women as they packed lots of clothes and jewelry, especially Bulma who had plans for her girl friends with clothing, underwear and other things for events that are both the sensual and "erotic".

On the right is a oriental style Sauna which is connected to a large, high class bathroom, which has both a shower and a large bathtub that can be used for relaxation as well, along with two sinks with their own mirrors. A workout room with a tv, treadmills, weights, workout mats for yoga, medicine balls, etc.. A little entertainment area with its own tv that has advanced gaming consoles and board games so things would not boring around for too long, convenient for Goten and Trunks as they have videos games to play there as well. A storage room where they are already stocked with essential food and cooking materials, condiments and even household appliances. And they noticed that outsides on the right is a little camping area for outdoor entertainment, table for outdoor meals, BBQ and bonfires.

And back the way they came, there are even paths that lead up to the hills, mountain slopes and deep in the forest which are told to have the best views of the region. It was a great way to work the legs and body for those especially that loves to mountain climb. It was nice little paths for those who are nature enthusiasts or just like to stay in shape as they walk long distances. It is also in a location that is perfect for seclusion from prying eyes, to value one's privacy yet finding their way back to civilization.

If that is not enough, if driving down the road even more, along the coast for several miles, there is a nice little beach side town that is well known for its tourist attraction and beautiful scenery and things to buy to take home. And even along the road there are small shops for either quick rest stops, gas, or quick grocery shopping or fast food joints. Not only that but to enjoy the outdoors view while driving.

and while in the main entrance of the house, there are pamphlets of all the different activities that they could sign up for while they are here that they could rarely do back home. One with being hand gliding, renting a nice sail boat to sail them around the coast for a few days, take nature preserve tours in the land's lush jungles. Or there are private activities such as spas, massages, yoga classes, private pools, etc., all sorts of activities that are available for tourists.

Truly, the group hit the jackpot with this place, as it was quite theoretically heaven on earth. Guys who were use to fighting did have to admit that they wanted a break from all this and even settle down. The Women were infatuated with the place thinking that if possible even likely, this would be a perfect place to settle with families.

Goten said "Holy Shit, this is amazing! I could actually live here!" As Chi-Chi shouted "Goten, language!" Bulma heard that and blushed again, this made her think a lot lately about how things are going back home with crazy work and loud city and Vegeta absent again. She then said "Try getting rich then maybe you can own a place like this."

Trunks then said "I still cannot believe it, we get to stay here for nearly over 3 weeks!" Chi-Chi then said "Well when you work hard and travel great distances, you get to earn that privilege, plus we have lots of things planned, so today, we get to hang out and do what ever we want."

Gohan then said "God mom, this is the best, I know I am going to miss Videl and Pan for a while, she wish she could be here but I will be sure to bring her back something nice." 18 then said "I am certain that will be hard to do with what I heard about the town having lots of things to buy, but pictures would be fun to start." Gohan then said "Well I guess you do have a point."

And then as they got all the stuff into the house, the women got together and smiled, they then turned to the guys and made an announcement. Chi-Chi then said "Boys, we wanted to let you know, Bulma suggested and helped organize this trip ever since Vegeta and Goku left to train, we do not even know when they will get back, but this trip was so we could hang out and not be too lonely." Bulma then said "But when we heard you guys volunteered to join us, it was really a relief, and we were overjoyed to have you handsome young men spending time with us."

Then the young guys were blushing and rubbing the backs of their heads, looking in different directions with their feet rubbing the floor. Goten then said "Well we did wanted to let you know your sons are still around to help and keep you company." Trunks then said "Same, and to ensure that we will make a future for ourselves when the time comes." Gohan then said "I also want to thank you mom for your help all this time, and I even found a wife and have a beautiful daughter with her."

Chi-Chi smiled in sentiment and said "You are welcome, and thank you for being my son, both of you!" While they were being sentimental, 18 then said playfully with a smile "Hey, what about me?" Gohan then said "Oh, and thank you for all your help with protecting earth all those times over the years, we appreciate your service." 18 then expressed a sort of disappointed look at what she was expecting.

Bulma then said "Alright everyone, now that we got that out of the way, let tell what we want to do for the rest of the day and then pick our rooms." Chi-Chi then said "I want to walk along and go into the water by the beach." Trunks then said "If you don't mind, I would like to join you on the walk." Chi-Chi then replied "Sure, no problem at all." Trunks then discretely smiled sultry.

Goten then said "I am going to hang out here, just get the feel for the place and even try out the Sauna, it looks fancy!" Bulma sultry smiled discretely as well and said, then I will go get ready and head into town, I heard there there are both nice stores to shop and restaurants with very fine delicacies to eat." As some of the people could only imagine the thought of those meals, Bulma reached for her phone in her pocket, keeping it handy to look them up.

And then 18 said "Well, me and Gohan will go on a hike and explore what the wilderness holds for us." Gohan then interject as he said "Well actually I was going to-ahh!" As he was cut off by 18's arm wrapping around his neck bringing him closer to him and saying "Yes, we will both be going, besides, someone needs to get into shape." Gohan then got away and said "For the last time I am not fat." 18 chuckled and said "Never said that but fine."

Bulma then said "Very well, and later tonight we will meet back in the kitchen where we will order pizza and watch a movie all together." They all nodded in confirmation as they all got their bags to go get their rooms, Trunks and Goten tried to get the master and double bedroom but 18 stopped them, saying that those rooms are for the ladies. With that everyone got their rooms and got ready to spend their first day on vacation, but what awaits them is anyone's guess.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story**

 **~ So I decided to try something different, where the next three chapters will feat each couple (Chi-Chi x Trunks, Bulma x Goten, 18 x Gohan) around the same period of time before advancing to the 5th chapter.**

 **~ Again, for ideas, please PM, though I do check the review section, I will not likely be able to respond to all of them if you really want me to respond to you guys. Thanks.**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


	2. Note

Hello Y'all, it's me Miledman again, I just wanted to let you know that the first chapter has been updated and added some late minute stuff, so if you want to reread it, go ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, out with the new chapter of "A Not So Quiet Life", we will start off with Chi-Chi x Trunks.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~Like I said in the first chapter, this chapter and the next two are going to be based on a non linear story telling, meaning you are going to read chapters with each other pairing's points of view from the same span of time leading up to a certain point.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc. In later chapters. you have been warned.**

* * *

It is currently mid afternoon out, and Trunks was standing outside by the beach with only his swim trunks (heh) he definitely has the muscular build going for him. He was waiting for Chi-Chi to come out so that they can start to hang out at the beach before the day gets away. He thinks to himself "I wonder if everything is fine with Chi-Chi, she has been in the changing room for a while now." Luckily there were also changing rooms by the store house just right off the beach.

His worries were then quelled as then he heard her voice call to him "Hey Trunks, I'm here!" He turned around and what he as was both expected from him and yet stunning none the less. There Chi-Chi stood with her hairstyle the same way, waving at him with an innocent smile. But was stood out the most was what she was wearing, she was a modest woman so it was no surprising that she wears a modest swimsuit.

She wore a rather beautiful yet old fashioned one piece suit, with lightish red color with crimson flowers for patterns, it was also accompanied with a wavy designed skirt. Though most guys would rather prefer that women show more skin and leave little to imagination. Trunks however likes Chi-Chi like this, there is more to know about when he wants to get to "know" her better.

Trunks then said "Wow, you look amazing in that!" Chi-Chi blushed a bit and replied "Well, why thanks Trunks." She didn't want to say Trunks looked fine too because she feared he would think her as a type of cougar. Trunks then said "well then I hope everyone else is having a relaxing time."

Chi-Chi replied "Well as I left I just saw Gohan and 18 in their outdoor cloths going on the hiking path, and Goten was just getting into the sauna while Bulma went back into the main bedroom to get ready to go into town." Trunks then said "Well, I almost feel rather intrigued as to what the others will do besides "relaxing"." Chi-Chi was a bit confused by what he meant, Instead she just says to him "Anyway, we don't have long so let's head right to the water!"

With that she starts walking to the water as Trunks was right behind her, he had to admit for her age, she was still fine as hell to him. He smiled and replied "Sure thing, right behind you." As he followed, he just could not get his eyes off of her rear which was covered by her swimsuit and skirt, he would have to be patient to get her into the mood.

(On the Beach)

They were walking along the beach for a while, they then found a nice and calm spot where they can go onto the water. Speaking of water, thanks to the nice wind and sun, it was nice and cool, not too wavy today and perfect for swimming. They were doing this for a while and then they spotted some rock formations, they are not too far from the house and where they can just lay down.

They even Went diving into the water area, and when they got low enough, they found a beautiful crystal clear water coral reef, it was booming with aquatic life and all sorts of ocean floura. They got close enough to get good looks of all the exotic life that florist under the waves, even some the fish played around with them.

And then they saw a group of sea turtles swimming by, they thought they could try to get close enough hopefully to pet them. Luckily for them, it seemed that the turtles were not startled at all and we're comfortable around their presence. And after that, they did a little bit more swimming, with Chi-Chi in front and Trunks following behind her, and he was getting a nice side of his own, with her swimsuit riding up against her crotch, giving him a show of her butt and womanhood.

(Later)

After a while of swimming, Chi-Chi sat in the sand, she rested her hand against her head as she commented "Wow, the water was phenomenal, and the sun casting it's rays upon us is a nice mixture as well." Trunks sat right next to her and said "Yeah, indeed it has Chi-Chi." as he looked over to see that her one piece swimsuit was wet and the light of the sun glisten on both it and her skin making her all the most arousing to the young man.

Chi-Chi then looked over to him and asked "Trunks? Is something wrong?" Trunks then replied "oh no nothing at all!" and then it was Chi-Chi's turn to get a good look again at the handsome hunk that was sitting next to her with the water glistening is muscular form, she hasn't really seen a muscular form semi nude since her husband.

It seemed after such a long period without Goku around, that she had become lonely and complacent, she even started to think about what would be like with someone like Trunks. And then after a brief moment of realization, she came back to her senses, thinking that she shouldn't be fantasizing about such things.

After a moment of silence as the sun was turning the day into afternoon, Chi-Chi broke the ice and she asked Trunks "Say Trunks, how have things been, you are nearly 19 now and I haven't heard anything about you having a girlfriend or anything like that." Trunks then replied with a serious tone "Well, nothing really much to say, as I have been hanging out with Goten a lot and we have been working out as well, I don't know if that is because we are like our dads, or if we just want to have more options in the future."

Chi-Chi then said with a small smile " well, I can honestly understand that." Trunks then asked "Hey Chi-Chi, can I ask, how have things been for you with Goku gone." Chi-Chi became more sullen as she replied "Well, to be honest, not so great, I know the girls invited me to help get over my loneliness, but to be honest, and not making it about you boys but being around you guys, it is hard for me to get over Goku's absence."

Trunks could feel her sorrow from how she brings her arms around her self in a case of comforting herself. Trunks then replied as he leaned forwards Chi-Chi "but you're not alone, as long as there are people around in and your life, you will have the void within you filled." As he placed a hand on her shoulder, Chi-Chi smiled and said "Thanks Trunks" and then the two came into a warm hug.

Trunks then said as he had another idea "Say Chi-Chi, about your question if I have a girlfriend or not, it's not that I don't want to have a girlfriend, I have more of a preference." She then asked "what's that?" Trunks then replied as he started to make bold moves "I prefer more mature women, women who are nice, strong-willed and very well mannered, I want a woman like you."

He ended with a soft, sultry tone right at her ear, Chi-Cho became startled by that statement but not before or after she felt where his hand was going, down to her nice, smooth and curvaceous rump. Chi-Chi was panicking a little as she was moaning too while trying to get away. She was staggering to say "Trunks, we shouldn't do this, it just seems so wrong."

But as she finished that sentence, she suddenly felt a hand reach around her head and she was caught in a passionate kiss with Trunks. They could feel it, combined her mature, yet smooth lips against his youthful manly ones, was causing all sorts of neural signals firing off in their heads.

Though it was brief, they then separated their lips as Trunks asked "Did that felt wrong?" Chi-Chi's head started becoming arousingly agitated as she replied "B-but, I am old enough to be your mother, Don't I disgust you?" As she finished she was greeted with another exploding kiss as she felt her sensitive body pressed against his muscular one.

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as kiss between them depended, this time with some saliva exchanged. Though like last time, their kiss was short-lived as they separated their lips again. And then Trunks asked with a calm smug "does that answer your question?" and Chi-Chi at the breaking point of sexual arousal, all she could reply was "H-Huh?"

And in that brief moment of pause, she could not take it anymore, she knew that she was breaking her wedding vow and becoming a bad wife and mother, but all she could think before taking the young muscular hunk was "Fuck it!" As she then wrapped her arms around Trunks and he did the same as they shared another heated kiss.

This time, their kiss lasted much longer than the other ones, and this time they done more than simply press their lips against one another. They were smooshing their lips together in different mouth movements to get every taste from one another. They even open their mouth so that their tongues me meet up and dance with each other.

Chi-Chi was moaning in to the kiss as Trunk's tongue was gaining the upper hand on her. Her heart was racing as she felt her ample soft breasts being squished against his strong muscular chest, and Trunks felt the same way about her soft breasts.

Her hands were groping up and down his body with one wrapped around his strong back with the other come in through his gorgeous lavender locks. As for trunks, he was doing the same with his hands instead he has one hand entangling his fingers through her long hair while rubbing her back. While the other one was reaching down far to get a good handful of her round and pliable ass, something he really appreciated about her, especially in her usual dresses.

Chi-Chi then separated their kiss with a gasp as she looked into Trunk's eyes to see how handsome he was. They even still had a string of saliva connecting their mouths, she then said while still hypnotized "Oh Trunks." He then smiled and said as he started to grope and kiss her body more "Man, you truly are a thing of beauty, and kindness in nature, that is something I like."

Chi-Chi moaned again as she was becoming pudding in his embrace, she had never really been this loved nor satisfied since her time with Goku, and he usually treats their love making like a challenge as to come out on top, Never to make it last. This is something she had failed to realize till now, as she managed to say "Trunks, you don't mind that I am much older than you?"

Trunks then smiled and grabbed hold of her hand and brought it down to his swimsuit as she felt something familiar but likely bigger. She looked down to see that his manhood was in full erection and creating a tent in his swim trunks. Trunks then said "To put it short, no, I don't mind, I simply find you damn well sexy."

Chi-Chi huffed for a bit as she then gripped his member which caused Trunks to grunt and say "Language young man." Trunks then said "Sorry, I am just her to help you realize that you are still sexy and I wish to break down the walls of your insecurities." Chi-Chi's heart beats more and more at his words, was she suppose to feel aroused by his compliments?

With that, Chi-Chi then got on her knees as Trunks stood up where her face was not in front of his swimsuit, she still had her hand by his member while Trunks started to to remove his swimsuit. And after he successfully did that, she was then lightly smacked in the face by his very long meat rod. For eyes widened as she now visually saw the magnificence of his cock right in front of her, pulsing and ready to work.

She could barely comprehend this moment as her hands were instinctively drawn to his manhood and started to rub up and down the pool. Chi-Chi then said to him " God, your member is just so incredible!" With that as his member was being played with, he then instinctively knew what to do as she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and then engulfed the head of it.

Trunks was groaning as she managed to make his member sensitive in her mouth, as he put his hand on her head to help steady her. She then started to bubble her head back-and-forth in a calm and stable rhythm motion. Her head was being lost in the clouds, too far gone to even be concerned about the moral code of her actions.

As she continued to bubble her head, she started to feel and itching sensation down by her loins, her womanhood was reacting as she was taking in the smell of his member. Her hips were both shaking and slightly wobbling back-and-forth from the aching feeling that she was experiencing. She then instinctively moved one of her hands down and started to touch her self at her womanhood.

Trance was grunting as he started to put his own effort into the blowjob as he started the thrust his hips to help her get his entire member. Chi-Chi was surprised by his vigor, though she shouldn't be surprised by his saiyan heritage, with her other hand moving towards his muscular thigh to help balance her.

Does blowjob has been going on for a long time now as Trunks was getting close to his respective release, so was Chi-Chi. Trunks manage to warn her while complementing her at the same time "God, Chi-Chi, you are amazing, I can't hold back much longer, I'm about to blow!" Though Chi-Chi did heard this, she could not bear to get away, though her mind was telling her body to do so, her body wouldn't listen.

After a few more hard thrusts, Trunks finally let loose into her mouth, Chi-Chi was shocked as to the amount of semen that he had produced in the ejaculation. She thought to herself "Oh god, I don't think I can drink this much!" As she started to swallow as much as she could, although some of it managed to escape her mouth. This was likely caused when she managed to climax herself, staining her swimsuit of her love juices.

This lasted for a full minute as she at least managed to get most of Trunk's semen into her belly, though it tasted fishy, it was bad in anyway since this is her first time doing a blowjob. After their climaxes died down, Trunks then let her remove her mouth from his member, she then coughed for a bit from the excessive amount of cum.

After she regained her composure, Chi-Chi then said "Well then, I guess that we got that out of our system, we should go back to the house and forget any of this ever happened." But she was cut off by Trunks' sudden advancement with him embracing her, she blushed more as he was very close to her intimately again.

She said "Please, Trunks, I do not want to scar you if we take this further, at my age I cannot possibly be that-" She was cut off again as Trunks puts a finger right at her lips as a gesture of silence. He then said "I will only believe it when I see it." Chi-Chi was not sure what he meant by that as he still has a sultry smile on his face.

He then moved his arms down as his hands were finding the zipper to her one piece and pulled it down slowly. Her heart raced with such a pace she almost felt like she was having a heart attack. And then when fully unzipped, he started to remove her bathing suit slowly, first the straps, then the breast piece which Chi-Chi immediately covered with her hands. And following that Trunks proceeded to pull down at the mid section and then finally, her bottom part which now fell to the ground.

Chi-Chi also proceeded to cover her womanhood, Trunks then said "You know, it's not very courteous that you get to only see me naked and I don't get to see you naked." Chi-Chi was blushing madly at this, so embarrassed, yet he was right, which she then removed her hands from both her breasts and womanhood.

Trunks really appreciated the sight, her breasts and womanhood are both still as if they were young aged, nice, round and jiggly breasts and her womanhood still has a nice pink color and smooth shape, hard to tell that she had children or even had sex for that matter. Chi-Chi became so embarrassed that she wanted to die, Trunks then approached her and cupped her face and told he with a smile "See, I told you that you are beautiful, you need to let people express their praise of you like what I am giving you now."

Chi-Chi began to tear up and then slowly inching towards each other, tilting their heads and going for another kiss and embracing each other. Though they wanted to keep kissing (which they did for a while) Trunks then let her to the main event. He then laid her down on this move yet wet sand, then spread her legs as he was now in between them where their crotches were just inches apart.

Chi-Chi could not believe that this was happening, as Trunks lowered his upper body half down so that she was just hovering over hers, he then asked "Are you ready?" After gulping one last time and letting go of any hesitation replied "Yes, I am." With that, Trunks guided his massive member toward her womanhood, all lubed up with her saliva and remnant semen rubbed it against her folds for a bit.

Chi-Chi was moaning profusely as she held onto Trunks while he continued to do what he was doing. And after a while of rubbing against her folds, it was time, he then press the tip of his member against her womanhood. And with one fierce thrust, his member was all the way into her womanhood, all the way to the base.

Chi-Chi was groaning at the top of her lungs, holding him tighter than ever before, with her tunnel gripping around his manhood, Trunks had to hold out for a bit till she calms down. She had to admit, that Trunks was so much bigger than Goku and much more intimate on the first time. She felt like that she was on cloud nine, being sent to heaven with such a mighty rod.

After a while Chi-Chi was finally relaxed, Trunks looked into her eyes with concern and asked "Are you Alright, can you continue?" And to his answer, her legs locked around his hips and her arms wrapped around his back, accompanied with a smiled and love silly face and nodded in compliance. With that, Trunks then continued with his thrusting motion, out and in, starting slowly and working his way up.

Chi-Chi was having the ride of her life with Trunks thrusting in and out of her and finally having the hole in her life filled, among with other holes. She was holding him tightly as her boobs stared to jiggle with each thrust, Trunks could not stop staring at them bounce, he then moved his mouth down to start sucking on one of her nipples.

Chi-Chi remembered this feeling and it was one of the most pleasant feelings in her life, remembering when her sons were being breast fed by her. This made her fall more deeply for Trunks as it was a way of bonding, she then moved one of her hands up and cradling his head like she was one of her babies. While he liked what she was doing, he had one hand hook around her body while his other hand cupped her other breast and massaged it.

Chi-Chi was moaning and gasping at the same time as Trunks still continued to thrust his member into her while suckling on her boob. Chi-Chi wondered if she still could still lactate at her age, but that thought dissipated as she was returned back to the sexual reality that she was experiencing. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but even now, she could not even resist at this point, it was too good.

After a while of intense fucking, both of the lovers were a bout to climax yet again, Trunks told her while grunted "Chi-Chi, I am about to cum!" He was planning on cumming outside of her, which was the least he could do for her. As he was about to pull out, Chi-Chi's legs tightened around him again, forcing him all the way into her which made her gasp.

He looked at her and saw a simple face of bliss and she said "No, please, cum into me! I need this!" Trunks unsure if she will be alright afterward just simply did what she wanted and started to pick up the pace of his thrusts at a rapid speed. This went on for a while, making Chi-Chi moan between each thrusts as her womanhood tighten again as she was approaching her release.

And then with a few more thrusts, Chi-Chi came first, which followed by Trunks in an epic spectacular yelp of release. With Chi-Chi's womanhood fighting around him, she released her love juices onto his crotch and on the sand. While with Trunks, his ejaculation was like a waterhole, just releasing massive torrents of his semen into her baby room.

This went on for more than a minute as both lovers where holding each other tightly in a missionary embrace. With sweat and hot steam emanating from their bodies with the nearly dusk sun shining down on them. After that, they finally came down from their climaxes, with Trunks then slowly pulling out of her, which made her feel empty now, besides the massive load inside her.

They were breathing heavily while still holding each other in the same position, with Trunks being the one to break the ice. He then asked Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi, are you sure that coming inside of you was alright, I mean my essence is thick and copious." Chi-Chi said "Do not worry, for some reason, Bulma told us that the medical supplies at the house has everything we need, even morning after pills."

Trunks then said "Well that was a relief, as both of them smiled at each other and kissed, a thought did went through his mind that he wouldn't mind if she was okay with having his children. And then they suddenly heard an echo which was likely far off in the distance which caught their attention. Chi-Chi panicked a little and asked "What was that noise." Trunks then replied "Likely some animals, enjoying the dusk of mating."

Though what he said really did get her aroused again, she hoped no one heard her ecstatic scream a moment ago, she would be so embarrassed. She then said while rubbing her body against his "Say Trunks, maybe before we head back, we can go one more time?" Trunks smiled and kissed her cheek and said "Sure, and this time, you can take the lead."

With what he said, Trunks flipped them over where he was now laying on his back and Chi-Chi was mounted on top of him in a cowgirl style. Chi-Chi was feeling naughty again as her womanhood rested on his member as her hands rest on his steely muscles. With that she did not want to waste any more time and let his member slide into her womanhood once more.

Thankfully she did not have to wait as long as she had to before with getting accustomed to his size, she could just let herself ride him normally now. Trunks was grunting, for someone as pure as she was, she really learns face on how to please someone, and so he thought that maybe he should reply in kind.

With that said, even moved his hands which were on her thighs and reached around to her rear, massaging and groping it. He wanted to have his hands memorize the feeling forever, nothing else would matter at this point. Chi-Chi was grunting to, With how his member could reach much deeper into her womb now, even penetrated passed her cervix.

She was raking her nails across his strong chest from how good he felt, Trunks was twitching pleasurable pain. He then decided to once again repay her and kind as he brought one of his hands up and then proceeded to slap back down on her butt. Chi-Chi cooed in response to the spanking, and she was enjoying every moment of it, getting her ass teased as well.

This went on for a while, but once again, their damned need to climax was hitting them like a wrecking ball. They knew that they would not have to worry about warning since they knew that it was alright either way. So after a few more hard thrusts, both lovers managed to cum at the same time in a lighting bolt of excitement.

This lasted another minute as Chi-Chi sprayed even more of her love juices on her crotch as Trunks injected more of his sperm into her womb. And after that minute, they were coming down from their high, and Chi-Chi just fell forward onto his chest and just rested for a bit while he was still inside her.

But before that, Chi-Chi looked to Trunks with a blush and teary eyes as this is the man she found comfort in her solitude, she just wanted a family and someone to spend time with her for the rest of her life. And somewhere in her instinctual thoughts, she thought Trunks could be that man as she had never felt so young before when with her. Trunks looks down with a smile and then his lips were suddenly embraced by hers on instinct before they rested.

After a while, the sun was almost ready to set and both of them finally regained their strength. They the slowly got up off each other, Chi-Chi then said "We should go, hopefully no one will be back when we get back." Trunks chuckled and said "Maybe they are busy with other things, like we did." Chi-Chi stuttered for a bit and then said "Don't joke like that!" She was playfully hitting him while Trunks managed to hold her in his arms to try and calm her down.

Trunks laughed for a bit and then said "Alright, Alright, let's get going." As they were about to go, Chi-Chi just almost collapses as Trunks rushed to her aid and she said "I'm alright, I guess our love making left my legs all wobbly." Trunks then had an idea, he then lifted her up bridal style and Chi-Chi smiled and blushed, feeling like a bride again, though they were naked, Trunks managed to grab their swimsuits as they were on their way back to the house, what they would find is something they would no be prepared for, even after everything that they did today.

* * *

 **~ That's it for this chapter, leave a like and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~ Next up will be Bulma and Goten.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, and until then, stay beautiful!**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, out with the new chapter of "A Not So Quiet Life", this chapter will be based on Bulma** **x Goten.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~Just like I said in the first chapter, this chapter takes place during the same time as chapter two where Trunks and Chi-Chi goes on their walk on the beach, and like the next chapter where Gohan and 18 go on their hike.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc. In later chapters. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was mid afternoon outside, while in the kitchen area, Bulma was gathering a few things, that is when she saw the door to the main bedroom open. And there, she saw Chi-Chi walking out with a beach bag with a few things such as Towels, suntan lotion, and bathing suits.

Bulma then said "Hey Chi-Chi, heading out to hang out with Trunks?" Chi-Chi replied "Yes, in a non sensual way of course, he should be out there already by the changing rooms." Bulma then said "Well it is a romantic afternoon after all, so you should enjoy it."

Chi-Chi then just realized and was curious as she asked "Say Bulma, weren't you suppose to be in town to check out the stores we could visit for the trip?" Bulma then replied with a hint of reassurance "Don't worry, I got it all taken care of."

Chi-Chi then asked "I take it that Gohan and 18 have already left on this little hiking trip?" Bulma replied "Yup, seeing as 18 really appreciates nature after her relationship with 16, its no wonder she dragged Gohan along, to keep him in shape." Chi-Ch chuckled as she replied "I hear ya."

Bulma also said "When I saw the two left, they were both in their jump suits." Chi-Chi then replied "Really? Gohan's green one and 18's red one?" Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi then said "It seems a bit too convenient that they would dress up like that." Bulma smiled and said "I don't know, maybe there is more to it."

As the two were still in conversation, they heard a running noise slip passed them and they saw Goten moved pass them. However in the state he was in, he was only in a small bath towel, which exposed much of his young yet muscular form to the women even though he was fast.

Chi-Chi then shouted at her youngest son "Goten! What the heck! At least put something on while going to the bathroom!" Goten responded "Sorry mom, I just couldn't wait to try out the new Sauna that I didn't think about it!"

Chi-Chi huffed in frustration and said "That boy, he is more unruly than Gohan was around his age, don't you think Bulma?" However with Bulma, she was distracted by the erotic thoughts going through her head at the moment when she saw Goten in nothing but a towel.

Chi-Chi then tried to catch her attention and said "Bulma!" Bulma then snapped out of her thoughts and said "Oh, ah, sorry about that, just spaced out for unknown reason." Chi-Chi then said "Well, Anyway, I hope you don't dilly-dally too long her, I look forward to hearing what you find in town."

Bulma then smiled and said "Alright, well two have fun swimming now and don't let Trunks be "rough" with you girlfriend." She ended with a sultry voice as Chi-Chi replied "W-Wha, don't be ridiculous! It's your son your talking about!"

Bulma replies "It's fine, just having a bit of fun." Chi-Chi then went off outside all flustered, but that was the last thing she wanted on her mind now. As for Bulma, she was having other ideas at the moment as she looked to the master bathroom, she bit her lip with the same thoughts running through era head.

Yes she would handle the research of the stories in town, but she could also do "other things" as well at the same time. And as a woman, she is sure as heck she will fulfill those things that she so desperately needs, especially with the handsome half Saiyan.

(Sauna Room)

Right now, the oriental styled Sauna was in full go now as the steam and humidity permeated the air and the lights slightly dimmed. Right now, Goten was just relaxing in the steamy room, sitting there with his arms spread out along with his legs spread open with only his towel covering him barely.

Goten then said "ha, this is awesome, a good way to let all the stress from all the fighting I have been doing for this last few years just wash away from me." It was almost as if he was falling asleep at the moment as he continued to speak "I guess mom and the others were right, somethings things do need to be quiet."

But just before he could fall asleep, he heard the door up, this caused Goten to jump to his feet. Because of Saiyan heritage and natural fighter instincts. He thought that he was being attacked in the middle of the Sauna, however, as soon as the person came closer to view he was completely taken back.

For the person turned out to be Bulma, her lovely turquoise hair was moist from the steam of the sauna. So was her still attractive mature skin, which she was exposing more from the lack of clothing. All she had going for her was a rather small towel that barely managed to cover her up and even wrapped tightly around her curvaceous form. She has a pretty bountiful bust along with slender and long smooth legs that would make a deer jealous.

Goten was stuttering with both arousal and confusion as he backed up a bit by the surprise that he witnessed. He then managed to say while still blushing and heating up "B-Bulma! What are you doing here!?" Bulma chuckled by his reaction as she replied "Why I am here to enjoy the Sauna of course, a girl has to relax as well ya know."

Goten was taken back by what she said as he did not expect her to say something like that. He then replied with a hint of anger "That is not want I meant! I mean why are you here when you know that I was in here and why aren't you going downtown like you said you would!?" Bulma chuckled even more as she moved forward towards the boy while swaying her hips back and forth while Goten backed away.

She then replied "Well first, it is common for uni'sex' saunas to exist in society, so there should be no need for overreaction." Goten noticed that Bulma put an obvious emphasis on the 'sex' in 'unisex', which would imply something. She then continued to said "As for the second, there is this thing called technology, I could easily read what is in town from my phone in great detail."

With that, Goten then replied as he didn't have anymore things to ask "Oh, okay then." He then felt a smooth hand rub on his muscular chest, this caused him to retain his attention to Bulma as she said "Well what are we waiting for? Let us enjoy ourselves." As she then moved her hand down to his hand and guided them back over to the bench to sit down next to each other.

Bulma sat close to Goten, which he blushed a bit and felt a bit uncomfortable sitting next to a sexy woman he thought. She then sighed as she said "Man, you were right, the Sauna is amazing, it felt like the stress is leaving my body one sweat at a time, see?" She was gaining Goten's attention for a moment, and he felt like he was going to get a nose bleed when he saw that the towel that was barely covering her showed even more skin when sitting down.

It was revealing her smooth and slightly not too curvy belly, revealing a bit of her under boobs as well, along with her hips being exposed now. And speaking of which her legs were not crossed and we're just slightly spread out which he would have risked seeing her womanhood. Goten then turned away from Trunk's mom so that he would not get in trouble with her or him.

Bulma noticed this and only smiled as she had an idea to play with him, she then said "Oh no, my towel is rather too small, i guess I would not wish to traumatize a young man such as yourself with the sight of an old hag like me." Goten then replied "No, not at all, I do not think you are that old at all!"

Bulma then moved closer to Goten a bit, until her side bosom was now hitting the side of his muscular chest. She was curious as she asked "Oh, you do not think so? Go on." Goten gulped as she was inches away from his face as he blushed a bit and replied "Well, I've always found you beautiful, even in my younger years, you even became sensual woman with all the right things going for you."

Bulma started to blush as her heart started to pound like crazy, Vegeta was manly to her, Gohan was like a nephew to her but Goten he was a smooth talker. But in reality, she liked that and was easily falling for that, who knew well Vegeta, Goku and Krillin will return, maybe never, especially with this sudden spark of rivalry he shown after all these years with Goku.

Goten then said "Well, I guess what I am trying to say is that, you deserve happiness in your life, fortune, comfort and passion." With that said, that was all Bulma needed to hear, as he turned his head back to her, she then crashed her mature lips against his in a heated and passionate kiss. Goten was caught off guard by this sudden gesture of Bulma, her towel covered boobs are also pressed firmly against his chest. She also has her arms wrapped around comfortably around his neck and back in order to keep him close by.

Goten then managed to move away from her kiss and said "Bulma, what are you doing!?" Bulma smiled with a blush and said "What do you mean, I am just doing what you said and having myself a bit of happiness and passion." Goten's heart is racing fast, he could not believe this was happening, he could not focus the strength he needed to stop this (perhaps he doesn't want to). And combined with this steam doesn't help with his position as well.

Goten then said "Bulma, I know what I said, and it is true that I have feelings for you but-" He was cut off as Bulma moved forward again and said "Then there is nothing to worry about." As she moved forward, Goten moved back, however the weight and imbalance caused them to fall over off the seats and onto the ground.

Goten was rubbing the back of his head as he was on his back, he saw two towels right next to him. He realized that they were both his and Bulma's, and in that realization he then looked down to see one of the most intense sights he ever witnessed. He saw that his member was already fully erect and ready for mating, and to add to that, when Bulma fell over with him, she landed her bosom right between his meat rod.

Goten tried to utter the words needed to try and simplify the situation while Bulma could only think about one thing "Oh my, Goten's manhood, it is so big and thick, and pulsing, not only that, it is even bigger than Vegeta's!" Goten then managed to say "Bulma, I am so sorry, I just-!" He was cut off again as Bulma said while rubbing her hands up his abdomen and chest "No worries, this makes things a whole lot simpler."

Goten was feeling pleasurable shivers running up and down his body from her touch, and then added with the movement of her two love melons between his large sausage. Goten then said while grunting "Bulma." Bulma smiled while licking her lips "Now we can take things as they are now and work to the main course later under my 'mature' charm." Goten then thought to himself "Oh man, sorry Trunks, but this is happening."

Bulma then brought her hands back to her breasts and started to have them rub and squeeze them against his member. Goten was grunting and moaning while Bulma was moaning as well, this was definitely something that was missing in her life. She could feel it radiating against her chest, it's pulsing is matching her heartbeat, which added to the intensity.

Bulma then said "I am glad you kept it clean, it would mean that if you decided to go all the way with a girl, she could get sick." Goten then said while looking down "Bulma, do you mean-" Bulma then licked her lips again as she then opened her mouth to prepare for his first blowjob. First she would start slowly as she used her tongue to lick the tip and get it all lubed up with her saliva.

Goten has never felt so sensitive yet felt so good in his life, this must what the kids are doing nowadays as he thought that. Bulma was both flicking her tongue, twirling around it and licking his urethra. Until finally, it was all wet now, so now she widened her mouth and then plunged it down to her throat all the way to the base.

This caused her to gag a little bit from the sheer size that she was enveloping it in her throat. She kept it in her throat for a little bit just so she can get accustomed to it as she breathed through her nose. Goten was gasping from the feeling he has experienced, in reflex, he put his hands onto her head and combed his fingers through her hair.

Bulma looked up and really appreciated the sight she saw with his pleasured anguished face. She then pulled out and said while still teasing his member "I am happy to see you are having fun as well, tell you what, if you can last for a long time, then I will let you take the lead, if you cum early, then I take the lead, ok? Ok." With that she wasted no time as she returned her mouth back to his member where his hands still rested on her head.

With her now use to the size he has, she then started to bobble her head up and down on his member. With each bobbling of her head she adds more and more lube to his shaft that would make it better for the main course. She liked this, to be able to finally after such a long time to be able to get the attention she wanted so bad.

While she continued to bobble her head and rub her breasts against his member, down south her womanhood after a long time of withdrawal started to leak her love juices. This made her body heat even more, as she moved one of her hands down to her nether region and started to rub herself vigorously to ease the sensation she was feeling.

Goten was grunting louder and faster than before, with the steam from the Sauna made him all the more relaxed. His hands still placed on her head to keep her steady while his fingers started to message her scalp and her fresh, soothing hair. This was getting him rather excited for this that he started to move his hips up and down on his own. Both of them started to get to the point of release, with Bulma as her womanhood stared to escalate again with her juices leaking.

Bulma however did not want to lose, to let him think that she was rusty that she was aging, so she did a little bit of cheating. As Goten was thrusting his hips up and down to help her suck him off better, she then used her other hand to slip down and started to finger his rear end. Goten was caught off guard by this and then started to gasp a bit from the sudden invasion of her fingers into his butt.

This caused Goten to say "Bulma, I'm about to cu-!" But it was too late for him to complete the sentence. After a few thrusts, Goten let loose his load, which Bulma prepared herself to drink, but it was definitely a massive load. The first spurt was large enough to fill her mouth, but she then learned to drink down his essence one spurt at a time.

This lasted for a full minute, but Bulma managed to hold out before Goten could while still sucking off. After his climax died down, Goten was breathing normally again with Bulma feeling like she just had a massive meal. She slowly pulled out of him and after a few heavy breaths managed to say "While you did lose, your massive load really filled up my belly."

Goten then looked up at her while still breathing and said "But, but you just-" he was then cut off again was she then slipped her hand away from his rear. She then hopped up to then mount her boy toy and prepared for the main course she wanted to do with Goten. She then said "No talk back, time for my reward and feel good for both of us." With that, Goten had no reason to hold back any more.

Bulma then lifted her curvy and pliable hips up, she then reached for his still hard and lubed member. And then the next moment, she lined it up to her womanhood, at first she rubbed her lips against his tip. And after both of them were in the mood from the teasing, she then lowered herself down slowly onto his member, when the tip was in, she then plunged down to her core.

This caused both of them to grunt and gasp at the top of their lungs, while Goten tried to arch his back, Bulma managed to as she gasped to high heaven. Her initial thoughts while going through the near orgasmic experience was "Dear God, this is way better than Vegeta ever did before, I could get hooked to to this forever!"

Soon after, their bodies stopped shaking, Bulma then placed her hands on his chest, as Goten then placed his hands on her thighs and hips. They then started the thrusting motion in and out of her, it started off slowly, since Bulma did not want to admit that it has been a while for her. Though this was good for both of them, as they wanted to take their sweet time to enjoy one another.

As their sexual dance continued and increasing the tempo of their thrusting, Bulma was experiencing all sorts of feelings that she never knew or haven't felt before. This is what she wanted, to be able to be happy again, and with Goten, he was able to finally embrace Bulma after all the years of spending time with. His hands were gripping her thighs and hips tightly, but enough to make her comfortable.

Bulma liked this, that he was taking action as well, while her hands started to rake across his chest, leaving red scratch marks. This made their fucking even more intense with her body bouncing up and down on his member which impacted his pelvis, making her flesh ripple across her body and her hair and boobs bounce magnificently.

Goten was watching the site unfold before him, and then he decided he could not wait any more. He then moved his hands from her thighs and hips all the way up past her waist and then all the way to her bouncy breasts. Though he felt her breasts massaging his member before, now with his hands, he could confirm the feeling, and they felt incredibly soft and squishy.

Bulma squealed a bit from the sudden squeeze by the young stud, she loved the touch he was giving her. She then said "Well somebody really wanted a taste of these girls huh?" While he was busy fondling them, squeezing and even tweaking her nipples around, he heard her say that and took it as an invitation.

After a while of playing with her breasts as she got in the mood, Goten then moved his upper body up until his face was finally nuzzled into her soft, beautiful valley. With his mouth then attaching to one of her nipples, he still caressed the other with his hand as he used the other to wrap around her back.

Bulma then wrapped her arms around his back and his head to keep him close to let him work and keep giving her passion. she had to admit he was definitely clingy, and was skilled for someone who was a virgin a few moments ago, and liked both things about him. As he was playing with her boobs this entire time, he still continued to thrust and make her bounce on his member.

Slowly yet rapidly increasing, their climaxes are building to the point of apex, Bulma was getting to that point as well. She then got Goten's attention as he removed his mouth from her nipple to say "You are doing well sweetheart, I have never felt this good in such a long time, let's keep going until the end!" Goten then nodded his head and said "Ok, let's do it, can we kiss some more?"

Bulma smiled from how sweet and innocent his question was and so cupped his face with her mature, soft hands where Goten did the same with one hand still around her back. And in a soft delicate motion, their lips interacted again in a passionate kiss, with their lips pressed against each other and their tongues finally dancing with each other.

As they continued to kiss, Goten then brought both himself and Bulma down as he rested on his back again and Bulma laid on his chest. While still kissing, their moans could still be heard as the piston continued to make both of them reach the final stage. It will not be long now as their climaxes are about to go overboard and be released.

Goten felt this as he started to thrust faster and faster, as both of them released from their kiss. Goten then managed to warn Bulma "Bulma, I am about to cum, should I pull out?" Bulma while this panting like crazy managed to reply "No, please, do it inside me, fill me up with your essence!" Goten while surprise asked "Are you sure, is it safe today?" Bulma then managed to say with a smile and a wink at the end "Don't worry, I will take care of everything!"

Goten was not sure what that wink meant but he had to take Bulma's word for it and did as she asked. And after a few more hard thrusts, they both managed to reach their respective climaxes. Both of them were shouting in pleasure as both of them giving each other their love and lust.

With Bulma, her love juices were squirting out like a leaky hose all around his member and on his pelvis. While her womanhood was wrapping itself around his member, Goten then released his essence into her womb. Even though he let loose his first load not too long ago, his second load did not lose any of it's quantity as it nearly filled her up to the brim and even leaked out of her vagina while still connected to him.

This went on for a full minute, as both lovers were still stiff as a board and both of them were embracing each other during the whole time. However, their climaxes finally died down and they could finally relax as they were breathing heavily and even sweated a lot. After a while of resting on top of him and even nearly fell asleep, she managed to slowly lift herself up and remove himself from her.

Though they were completely satisfied, Bulma was resting on his side while embracing him with her arms wrapped around him and body pressed against his muscular sweaty form. Bulma then said "Well, I guess you probably had enough, I should probably get going myself so you can enjoy yourself."

As she was about to leave, she couldn't though as she felt strong muscular arms holding her closely. Bulma looked up to Goten as he has something to say, she asked "Goten?" He then replied to her"Listen, I know that you are married, but I don't want to to anything to hurt you, but I don't want to let you go, I guess, I do love you."

Bulma's heart skipped a beat from that sudden statement, she knew this was wrong but then said "I-I love you too Goten!" With that, both of them embraced each other for another kiss, though it was short, it was definitely filled with love. As they parted lips, Bulma smiled a she noticed his manhood is still erect. So then she has another idea.

She then said "Get on your knees and get behind me, I will give you something extra." Goten did just that as she saw her then got in front of him and then bent over while on her knees, with her face around the soft moist wood floor. Goten was getting more aroused as she then placed her hands on her butt cheeks and spread them to show him his reward.

Bulma then said "Alright big boy, here is your reward!" As he stared on, it was twitching in a cute way. Goten then asked "Bulma, are you sure?" She then replied "Of course, and you should know that Vegeta did not even take me hear, so this is your grand debut into my ass." Goten felt such honor and arousal to be her first anal experience, and could not resist.

Though he wanted to make her feel good as well, as he grabbed her ass cheeks, Bulma moved her arms to help rest her head on the floor. Goten then licked his fingers and then quickly inserted them into her butthole to help lube her up. Bulma was gasping at how sensitive and strong his fingers were, stretching, pistoning and grinding into her.

After doing that a little bit, Goten felt like she was ready for him as he pulled out his fingers and her hole all messy. He then asked "Are you ready Bulma?" Bulma smiled and nodded her head in confirmation. He then lined up his member to her back door entrance, he managed to slowly get his tip in, though it was tight.

But after a bit of probing and teasing, Goten then pushed all the way into her in one go, down to the base. Bulma's eyes widened, her tongue extended out as her mouth opened wide as she gasped out loud. They needed a moment or two to get accustomed to the new and extreme sensation that both were feeling.

Goten could not get over how tight she was, but her ass was truly something else entirely with his member being crushed by the pressure of her hole. While Bulma's was drooling and moaning insanely as her rear was being stretched to it's max by his massive meat rod. But after that moment has passed, they then proceeded to continue their back door action.

Goten started to thrust in and out of her with great efficiency and steady pleasure building pistons. His pulsing member was already lubed but was getting even more lubed from the moistness inside her rear combined with his saliva. His slow thrusts then turned into hard pounding, sending ripples of flesh across her two round and firm peaches.

His hands were gripping where her hips and waist met as he managed to keep the pressure on her as she was gasping in pure joy. Though it hurt a bit at first for her, she managed to get use to it and learned how to overcome it with pleasure. She was just too busy with her upper body resting on the floor with her lower body being supported by Goten.

As Bulma was drooling from then intense pleasure, Goten then took the initiative as he spiced things up a bit. Goten then raced his hand up from one of her sides and then brought it down for an intense spanking motion. Bulma once again gasped in pleasure, as the stinging feeling was so intense that she nearly came. Though this was not one, but started to spank both cheeks, alternating between the two with equal striking power.

This caused her buttocks to turn red and even slightly grow bigger from being swollen. Bulma no longer has any reserves, she could not afford to let him go, she needs him in her life. As she was thinking all sorts of rosy thoughts, Goten continued to thrust in and out of her at a faster and stronger pace. After a while of intense thrusting, both of them were reaching the ends of their roles as they were going to climax once again.

Goten then managed to said to Bulma "Bulma, I am getting close, gonna cum!" Though she has been in heat and unresponsive for a while, she managed to reply "Do it, fill me up back there!" Goten would not question her reply as he did just that, after a few more intense thrusting motions, Goten then finally let loose into her rectum.

Like before, he did not lose any of his quantity, and even the the force of his spirts and heat of his essence was enough to make her climax again. Her love juices just sprayed all over the wood floor as her body tensed up from the first anal experience. This lasted for a full minute as her bowels were being filled up to their near limit of sperm.

After a minute, their climaxes finally died down, they were catching their breath again, it was truly a miracle that they could do all this in a sauna room without passing out. Though that would have been the case, after Goten managed to pull out of Bulma, he was looking over to her to see she seemed to have passed out.

Goten tried to wake her up but she just seemed out of it, he was trying to figure out what to do, he was assuming that Trunks, 18, his mom and brother were still out so he could take her back to her room and get her dressed. So he lifted her up in a caliper position, as he held her by her thighs as she laid her chest against his as he carried her,

Though he managed to endure getting out of the sauna with the change in humidity and temperatures just fine. The sudden change managed to cause Bulma to start to wake up, as she saw where she saw. She saw that she was no longer in the sauna and was being carried by Goten, the made her feel aroused again.

The sudden shift caused both her and Goten to lose balance, Goten then said "Bulma, please, if you would just." But it was not used, they fell over in the main living room, with Goten on her back again and Bulma intimately ont top of her again saying "Come hunk, one more time, I bet we still have time." However they failed to realized that so much time has passed that it was nearly sunset, and then the thriller of the moment was about to begin with the doors opening on both the front and back.

* * *

 **~ That's it for this chapter, leave a like and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~ Next up will be 18 and Gohan.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, and until then, stay beautiful!**


	5. Note 2

Hello Y'all, it's me Miledman again, I managed to fix some issues with the previous chapter regarding the name Gohan appearing in some places instead of Goten, the issue is fixed if you want to reread it.


	6. Chapter 4

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, out with the new chapter of "A Not So Quiet Life", this chapter will be based on Android 18** **x Gohan.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~Just like I said in the first chapter, this chapter takes place during the same time as chapter two where Trunks** **and Chi-Chi goes on their walk on the beach, and like the previous** **chapter where Goten** **and Bulma spent quality time together** **.**

 **~ Also stick around in the end notes where I will announce something.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc. In later chapters. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was currently early in the afternoon, and Bulma, Chi-Chi, Trunks and Goten were getting ready for what they are planning to do. While they were doing that, Gohan and 18 were getting ready for their hike up to the mountains, as they are wearing their old tracksuits. Gohan's was green while 18's was pink. As they met right outside in the front, they then headed out before it gets too late.

As they were walking down the path, they started talking with one another, with Gohan saying "Wow, I can't believe that our old track suits still fit us after all this time." 18 then said with a smile "Well, I don't age that much as regular humans do so my tracksuit fits fine."

Gohan then said while rubbing the back of his head "Sorry about that, I forgot." 18 then said "Hey, don't sweat it, right now we just need to keep walking." And so they kept walking, later on it is revealed to them that the path got more thicker with forest and started to get more elevated as they approached the mountain.

As they started to put more effort into their walking and hiking, Gohan then said as he was starting to pant "geez, I almost forgot just how long it's been since I have had any training." 18 then looked back to see Gohan sweating a bit and said "Well good thing we are here, to help you keep in shape." Gohan chuckled a bit and said "I guess you're right, thanks for this."

18 as she was smiling at Gohan's still innocent Demeanor, she then took notice that while he is sweating, it was quite a bit. She then looked down to see the sweat glistening on his slightly revealed chest which was shown in the v-neck of his suit. This made 18 blush a bit and made her a bit aroused, as he was definitely younger than Krillin, it made her remember how he just caved in and went with Goku and Vegeta despite saying he was retired.

18 then snapped back into reality and said "Anyway, onward, to the top!" Gohan then said "Alright, be right behind you!" And as they continue to climb up the mountain, while 18 was getting a nice view of the country, Gohan then looked up to get a nice view of his own. As he saw 18's nice, supple rear end, not only that, how it flex's with each step back and forth, stretching her pants.

He had to admit, that 18 was hot, even after all these years and even getting new hairstyles, she still looks good. He was trying to remember that she is married to Krillin and would not betray his friendship and trust. Although this made him remember how things were rather shallow back at his home where with Pan born, Videl has been more focused on her lately, and not enough time for him and her.

Though Gohan managed to get a hold of himself, he had to stay calm and focused on the task at hand. Although it is becoming difficult as they continued on with a few instances where his face would just be inches away from her nice, curvy round derrière. He was cursing himself, for the thoughts in his head would not go away, where it caused him member to become stiff.

As they were walking, 18 then said discretely "Hey Gohan, loo, to your left." He then looked left and spotted a nest of birds. Gohan was actually amazed, he then said "Wow, those are a rare breed of birds, indigenous to this area." 18 then said "Really, you know your birds."

Gohan then said "Well, it is thanks to 16, since his words of encouragement during the Cell Games, I sorta became a bird watcher in his honor." He chuckled a bit which made 18 smile in sentiment, she liked that he was thinking of him as well. 18 then said "We should get going, we have more ground to cover." As Gohan was replying "Very well." 18 just instinctively grabbed his hand to keep him close to her, this made him blush though, he didn't want to make it weird by saying anything.

(Later)

After a while of hiking, they finally reached the tip of the small mountain, though could have flown up to the top, but where is the purpose in that. When they got to the edge of a cliff, they got a great view of the region and the sea where the sun was closer to the horizon now. Both Gohan and 18 were truly amazed by the beauty that nature can offer them, they knew that it was worth coming up here.

They then rested by the tree where Gohan said "You were right, this was a good idea 18." She then replied "Told ya, and you also get to have such a nice experience outside, fresh air, the wind, the sun, and the birds." Gohan then said "That reminds me of the time when 16 was a big fan of the birds."

18 then smiled with a bit of sadness, bore she remembered her friend 16, he was a good guy when he was alive. She could tell that Gohan had been influenced by his character as well, during the Cell Games. She then looked to Gohan one more time to see he despite being away from fighting for years, he definitely still has a fine body, especially when his sweat is making his body more noticeable through his clothing.

18 gulped as she was having all sorts of weird thoughts running through her head at the moment. She could not take it anymore and then decided that she should just do something about this. Though she she knew that he was having troubles at his home too, she had to do it in a way that he would not instantly caught off guard.

She then found out what to do and said "Hey Gohan, I know what we could do while we are here." Gohan while curious then asked "What is that?" 18 then said "This area seems big enough, would you like to do a bit of sparring with me?" Gohan was hesitant at first since he retired but then replied "Sure, why not, it is not like there are any major dangers and would be nice to do something nostalgic."

The two then got into position, they stretched first to loosen up and get pumped so that the adrenaline gets flowin. And when they are ready, they then charged each other with both of them clashing their firsts. They then proceeded to give multiple exchanges of fists and blows which both managed to parry rather easily.

While some of those times they managed to dodge and counter which they managed to not deliver attacks that would cause any fatal damage. They were impressed with one another as they have not fought for many years, they still managed to keep up with each other. 18 said to Gohan "Wow, you're good!" Gohan then replied "Thanks, you too!" They have some minor bruises and dirt marks, even their clothing were starting to get tethered from the roughness of the fight.

18 was amazed by his stamina, but she did not want this to go on much longer, she needed to release her urges. So she decided to bring this to a swift end, where she then dashed towards Gohan at great speeds. As she got close enough, Gohan's thought she was going to stab him with her hand, fearing she may go too far.

Though he managed to dodge, 18 smiled as she managed to accomplish what she was intending to do. She said "Gotcha." As Gohan was confused, he looked down as he noticed a breeze to see that his pants were destroyed. He became embarrassed by this and tried to cover himself as he said "Whoa, my pants, we should stop before this gets out of hand!"

18 then said "Aw, What's wrong? Not feeling man enough to continue fighting?" Gohan then replied "No! My pants are ripped off!" 18 then said while charging "You think the enemy is just going to let you call timeout just because you lost your pants? You need to adapt and defend yourself and seek out their weakness!" Gohan managed to dodge while trying to cover his lower part.

However the number of barrages he was receiving caused him to lose his foothold as he fell on the ground. 18 then jumped up to try and get what she wants from Gohan, but then on pure instinct, Gohan then released a small wave of energy which blew 18 away and kicked up the dust.

As soon as Gohan regained his composure, he then realized what he did and tried to find 18 to see if she was Alright. He called out "18! Are you alright!? Where are you!?" He then heard moaning, and then looked to find her, he then cradled his in his arms and said "18, are you injured?! I'm sorry, I just lost control for a moment!"

18 then smiled and said "Good, that is what I was hoping for." As she managed to look into his eyes with lust. Gohan was confused, as the dust settled and looked down to see the blast managed to blast away her top. He then became madly flustered by the sight before him with her beautifully, supple bosom exposed before her.

This made him remember his past thoughts about her a while ago and that he tried to cast away from his mind. As he tried to say something, he was completely caught off guard as he looked up where something completely unexpected happened to him. 18 wrapped her arms around his head and then crashed her lips against his in a heated and fiery kiss.

Gohan's mind became blank at the moment as her soft and moist lips smooshed and pressed firmly against his, making him remember the feeling for the rest of his life. He then managed to push away and say "18, what are you doing!? We are both married!" 18 then has a playfully sad expression on her face as she still has Gohan in her embrace.

She replied "Yes, I know, what I am doing is what is natural in a marriage that is at its lowest point." Gohan then asked by her reasoning "What do you mean?" 18 then said "Don't play dumb with me, I know you are in the same boat. Especially with Videl spending most of her time with Pan and leaving you unsatisfied."

Gohan then said "Well, I mean it is natural, Sure it has been a long time since we did it but even so-" 18 then cut him off by saying "Please don't try and defend your denial, we both know that we are people who requires fulfillment of one's needs and companionship, and if our partners are not able to, then it is mutual to seek out that feeling in those we know and familiar feeling."

Gohan was then hit by the sudden realization that what she said was the truth, he has been somewhat needy lately, especially with Videl. This makes him think back to one time he had with Videl that somewhat drove him to this point.

(Flashback)

It was night time and both Videl and Gohan was both just getting into bed and were tired. Gohan then said "Whoa, what a day! It was brutal being a professor with tests to administer." Videl replied "It has been tough around the house as well, with Pan going to school and cleaning up around the house."

Gohan then asked "Is she in bed already?" Videl replied "Yup, since it is the start of the weekend, I decided to let her sleep in." Gohan said "That's good." He then smiled as he got closer to Videl and said "Well since she is in bed, shall we get kinky?" Videl then shrugged him off and laid down and replied "Come on Gohan, it is late and I am tired, and I need to get up early to do a big shopping weekend." Gohan then said in disappointment "Oh, okay, well, goodnight honey." As he turned off the lights where Videl already went to sleep.

(Flashback End)

This makes Gohan question his very loyalty to his marriage and if it is a fulfilling one at best. 18 then asked Gohan as he remained silent for a while "Gohan? Are you alright? If you don't want to do it after all-" She was cut off when she felt the young married man's hands gripping one of her thighs and the other gripping her round and tight ass.

She looked into his eyes and saw determination burning in them, Gohan then said "Alright, this is something that has been long overdue." With that, 18 smiled and tightened her hold on Gohan, where they then they then closed the gap between them and into another heated kiss. As they made out with one another, they were massaging and groping each other's bodies fiercely.

In their kiss, they opened their mouths as their lips became moist, and let their tongues tango with each other in a dance of lust. Though 18 and her husband kissed before, there was something about Gohan that made him a fine kisser and passionate lover. As they continued to kiss and tongue wrestle, Gohan continued to grope her tight, round booty, while 18 decided to take other measures.

18 then moved her arms after combing Gohan's hair and feeling up his broad back to the front and started feeling him up as well. He definitely still had the muscular body as his strong pecs and 6 pack abs were still there for her enjoyment. Her hands were becoming numb from rubbing up and down on his chest, with all the muscles making it bumpy.

18 then went straight to what she wanted from the start, she moved her hands from rubbing his chest to the zipper of his track suit. She then instantly pulled it down all the way to the end, and with that, she pulled it away from Gohan's body and revealed his naked chest for her eyes to enjoy. She was overflowing, she then started to remove her clothing as well, to enjoy the moment as they would become as naked as the day they were born.

Gohan was seeing what she was doing and was enjoying the strip show, her body was amazing after all. Her new hairstyle was attractive enough, but her body was like a metaphorical bombshell. Her body has an hourglass figure, with plump yet smooth and firm thighs and legs. Nice wide hips with a slender waist and flat belly. And her breasts are just to die for, even after being a mom, those big and round beauties did not fade.

Now that she was almost naked, Gohan then went straight for her breasts and started to suckle on her nipples. 18 was moaning out loud as she then managed to say while holding him close "Geez, you really do love breasts, even after all these years you still have some kid left in you." Though Gohan heard, he was still too busy sucking and licking her nipples, alternating between the two.

As he was sucking each nipple, letting them become so sensitive that they would react to his saliva left on her aureoles. Both of them realized they were now only in their underwear and panties, they then looked into each other's eyes, still panting from their lust. 18 then said with a sultry voice and smile "Well then, shall we get this party going? We don't have long."

18 then moved her hand down to stroke his raging boner through his underwear, she could tell that is was semi hard and it was bigger than Krillin. Gohan smiled and said "Sure thing, and here we go!" In a sudden movement which caught 18 by surprise, he grabbed her waist, stood them both up and just flipped her over in a standing 69 position.

The next thing 18 knew was that her face was pressed firmly against his groin, and then a sudden intoxicating smell went through her nostrils. Form all that hiking and the battle they did really soaked deep down there in his nether region and underwear. While her eyes rolled back to her skull from repeated long whiffs, Gohan then came face to face with her own nether region and her womanhood had a beautiful shape to it.

Gohan then managed to rip away her panties to expose her womanhood to him, and he couldn't tell if she did had a child. As he was about to go to work on her, 18's legs then locked behind his head so he was kept there and helped support her. Gohan then started to administer long licks across her folds and the entrance which caused her to moan back into existence.

18 never knew that Gohan has did large of a libido, but now she did, and she would not let him be the only one doing the work. She then grabbed the helm of his underwear and then brought it down to reveal his manhood to her. But when she did, she was hit right in the face with the massive meat stick that was hidden behind that flexible fabric.

When 18 got a good look at Gohan's member, she was astonished, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was so massive that it could practically be an object of worship, a gift from the heavens so to say. She was even more fallen for him than before as she was hypnotized to start to grasp and stroke it.

She could barely fit her hand around the meat pole, not only was it both sturdy and soft at the same time, it was pulsing. She started to stroke it vigorously, the heat radiating from it was enough to be felt on her face. She then licked her lips and then proceeded to open her mouth to try and envelope his member.

Gohan grunted a bit as 18's mouth was now swallowing his member, at first it was just the head, then slowly but surely, she managed to get him all the way down to the base. She nearly choked on it as his member reached passed her throat, clogging up the air that was going in or out of her. As soon as she got most of it out, she gasped and started to drool a lot which was spilling over from his member and on her face.

However she managed to get use to this feeling as she then began her series of pistoning in and out of his member. Gohan knew she was good as her saliva and tongue were working their way around his member. He then started to take action of his own as he started to stick his tongue deeper into her womanhood which licked her tunnels.

18 was moaning as well form how sensitive she was, but she was not determined to go down without a fight. So she brought her hands down from holding onto his back and started to grope his ass. Gohan grunted a bit from her sudden gesture and she started to play with his buns of steel.

Gohan decided that two can play at this game and so he brought one of his hands up and groped her ass as well. 18 was grunting even more than before, they were both determined to get each other off by any means necessary. Though it would not be long then as both of them were about to reach their respective climaxes.

Their efforts and pace only quickened as they tried harder and harder, but that only served to arouse both of them even further. The intoxicating pre-cum and pre-juices only filled their thoughts with nothing but the need to satisfy one another and each other. This could go on forever but they were now on the brink and this was the tipping point that would push them over the edge.

Though it was customary to warn each other about their respective release, but they were too far gone that it was no longer necessary them. After a few more intense sucking and licking from each other, they both climaxed at the same time. With Gohan, he managed to get a mouth full of her love juices and more, while 18 is getting load after load of his essence straight up her throat and into her belly.

This lasted for more than a minute as they were really pent up with all the essence and sexual frustration they had. After that, their climaxes died down, with their tense bodies being eased and the sweat from both of them pouring all over each other. Gohan dropped to his knees, as they were finally done ejaculating.

18 then managed to pull out and got a big gasp from it for having his member deep down her throat the whole time. Gohan then laid her down, as she just laid there limp and breathing heavily from the bliss. Gohan was just sitting there as well from the bliss too. Gohan then managed to catch his breath and asked "Sorry 18, I wasn't too hard was I?"

18 then looked up and smiled with lust and said "Not at all, this is the roughness that I love most." Gohan was relieved that she was alright, but then she got up and headed over to a nearby tree. He was confused but was just mesmerized by her swaying ass with each step until she just stopped in front of it.

She then placed her hands on the tree, bent over and stuck her ass out to him, Gohan asked "You can still keep going?" 18 then said "Of course, and from the looks of things, so can you." She then twirked a bit to get him motivated again, which it worked as he got up and moved right behind her.

Gohan then asked "Are you really sure about this? To have me inside you and risk your marriage?" 18 sexually desperate at this point said "Yes I am certain! I have been in need of this for a long time, Krillin left and who knows when he will ever come back. Please, this is what I want most!"

Gohan then determined to fulfill her wish said "Alright, I'll do it!" He then got closer, he then grabbed her rear end, and his member still rock hard was placed right by her entrance. 18's breath was picking up as she looked back to see his member slowly closing the gap. Until finally, the tip and the entrance met, which caused her to moan a bit, and then without a second thought, thrusted all the way into her.

18 just gasped out loud with her tongue out and wide eyed, her whole world was rocked by he manhood's invasion. She was brought to her tippy toes as she was shaking as well, and not to mention her sudden love juice squirting. Gohan on the other hand have never felt such a tight womanhood before, either because she was a strong fighter to keep a strong body or Krillin was not that big as well he thought.

After a moment of pause, Gohan then asked "18, are you alright? Can I start thrusting?" 18 looked back with a sex satisfying expression and said "Yes, please keep going!" Gohan nodded and then started to thrust slowly into her, in and out with an agonizingly satiating feeling transmitting between the two. 18 knew he would be big, but now she felt like he was going to tear her in half, even Krillin couldn't reach the places Gohan could.

His hands still gripping her hips, holding her in place as he thrusts his hips and starting to slam into her. 18 is grunting from each thrust as her butt ripples from his passionate impacts resonates across her body. The heat is only building, rushing to her head as well with knowing that this is how sex is suppose to be done.

His thrusting only ever increased as he put more power to his hips, and while doing that, he then reached with one of his hands upward. While keeping his other hand on her hips, pinching her sensually, his other hand then gripped her hair, and pulling her up. 18 started to squeal a bit from how rough he was becoming, and she liked that, a man taking charge of his partner.

He then pulled her up towards him where her back was meeting his chest as he then moved his hands to her breasts and pussy. 18 only gasped and fidgeted even more from the attention he was giving her while thrusting still. With one hand playing with her clitoris, adding all sorts of feeling, with the other playing with her nipples and rubbing her breasts.

18 was getting close to the edge and she would not intend to be the only one, she then moved her hands behind her. With one hand reaching down to grope and massage his buttock again, with the other, she reached to play with his hair. She even looked back to Gohan as they both stared at each other with passion and lust.

They were then drawing close to their next climaxes after what felt like an eternity of fucking. This time they managed to warn each other, with Gohan saying "18, I'm cumming!" 18 replied "Me too, cum in me!" Gohan asked "Are you sure? Are you one the pill?" 18 then drew his face closer to hers and said "Don't worry about that, worry about the keeping us satisfied!"

Gohan then replied even though he could not help it "Alright, here we go!" With that, they clashed closely to each other and locked lips once more. With that, they both climaxed once again, with 18 spraying her love juices all over his pelvis, while Gohan blew his load deep into her womb. The feeling was so intense, that their minds emptied of all rational thinking and if it hadn't for their kiss, their scream would have echoed across the region.

This lasted for a full minute, 18 could feel her womanhood throbbing from Gohan's pulsing dick, flooding her womb with his essence. After that, their climaxes died down once more, their bodies were losing their tension and started to wobble. They then managed to lean against the tree with Gohan's hands covering 18's in a romantic fashion.

For they continued to sweat, radiate sexual aroma and breath heavily, with Gohan's breath upon 18's neck. They then managed to regain their breath and and composure with Gohan looking behind him to see the sun was getting close to the horizon. He then asked "This was fun, but since it is getting late, shouldn't we be heading back?"

But then 18 turned around and looked at him and embraced him once more in another passionate kiss. She then removed her lips to reply to him "What is the hurry? We can go one more round then call it a day." Gohan then replied with a smile and another kiss as they hugged each other while doing it as well.

This time, Gohan then lifted 18 up off her feet as they are going to do it in a standing position right up against the tree. With his hands hooked underneath her thighs to support her as she holds onto him as well. Gohan said "Are you ready?" 18 replied with enthusiasm "Always baby." With that, Gohan then lifted her up a bit, and then landed her dripping wet womanhood on his still hard member.

The force once against sent her mind into chaos from the pure pleasure of the intense penetration. She was shivering again, but she managed to get accustomed to the monstrous thing that was now inside her again. Gohan then started to thrust again, knowing that 18 was alright now from her initial reaction being more subtle.

Though as he started to thrust like a man on a mission, 18 was holding on for dear life like her life depended on it. His member kept bumping against he entrance of her womb, he was lucky because if he managed to thrust any further than he could, his essence would like out of her. But in that moment as she held onto 18, she was thinking to herself "How in dear lord's green earth did Videl ever survive this!?"

Her legs then managed to cross right behind him to add for more support to with his thrusting. And that was good news for Gohan as he then moved one of his arms from under her leg to hooking around her lower back to hold her tighter. This allowed him to get another session of sucking on her bosom once more, this time more sucking than just licking.

18 was wrapping her arms around his head again to keep him doing what he is doing, fore she was actually feeling warm inside. Unlike the first time they did it, this time, it has more purpose involved, more feeling and actually, love behind it. Not to mention, she was feeling the same way, also similar to when she once breast fed Marron as a baby.

Things only got more intense as they were now in a stable position that allowed the, freedom to move their arms and legs around each other. To grope and caress each other again, for in their minds, they were thinking that hopefully this would not be a one time thing on this trip. They wanted to go more, but they were starting to feel their next climax building up on them.

As Gohan then started to thrust even harder than before, 18ks body was bouncing like crazy. She was just going up and down on his strong and nearly indestructible meat rod that was getting even bigger. They then looked into each other's eyes once more as they were intending to tell each other of their climaxes.

But they didn't, Their eye contact was all that they needed to know and that they were fine, no need to worry. With that they then kissed each other once more, as Gohan was thrusting now with all his might and speed, Android 18 was now losing it. After a few more hard thrusts, they both came, however, they forgot they were not kissing and yelled at the top of their longs in satisfactory.

This lasted for another minute with 18 unleashing the biggest climax she has ever had in her life. Her love juices flowing all around his pelvis again, while Gohan's essence filled her womb up again. This time however, it was so that it filled her to the point of overflowing and spilled out of her.

They were just standing there, holding each other, riding out their respective climaxes until they couldn't no more. And after that minute, they were finally done, his member just naturally slipped right out of her. His excess essence just spilled out until her womanhood could close on its own and hold the rest in.

They were breathing heavily, they felt like they could definitely use a drink of water after all they have done. Gohan then said as he realized "Geez, we realized screamed loud didn't we?" 18 then managed to say while still holding her lover in her arms "Well, I am certain no one will know it's us, or mistake that for animals."

Gohan then said "Well, I hope you are right." He then looked back to see the sun setting. He then got up and said "We should go, it is getting late and we do not want to be caught by the others." 18 said "Right, we can just move quickly and sneak into my room and change."

Gohan then said "Hey 18, thanks for both the hike, and the time we had." 18 blushed from his compliment and replied "Well, you are welcome, and thank you for spending time with me." Gohan also continued "I hope things get better during and after the trip." 18 replied "I am certain they will." They both smiled and held hands as they then went back down the small mountain. They then arrived at the house, but as they were about to enter the front door, they were in for quite a shock.

* * *

 **~ That's it for this chapter, leave a like and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~ I will be putting up a poll for this story, to get readers opinions if I should continue this story after next chapter, or end it with an epilogue after next chapter, because like a said at he beginning, I put a lot of information that can lead to potential continuation.**

 **~ this pole will be up for 3 weeks, after that, the one with the most votes will get what they want. I already know what I want to do for the next chapter though so I will work on that for the time being.**

 **~ Next chapter will be where all three pairs will meet in their big reunion and they all get caught.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, and until then, stay beautiful!**


	7. Chapter 5

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, out with the new chapter of "A Not So Quiet Life", this chapter will finally show case what happened to all the couples after each chapter** **.**

 **~Remember that each of the three previous chapters happened at the same time but from differen points of view.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~ Also stick around in the end notes where I will announce something.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc. In later chapters. you have been warned.**

* * *

As the sun was getting closer and closer to setting over the horizon, so too would the day end with people finding calm when night would eventually come. However, that would not be the case for what is about to happen with our milfs and studs, as they are just about to walk in on each other. For what will happen to them once they see that the mothers and sons are naked, disheveled and covered with sexual fluids.

Let us recap a bit shall we? In the beginning, the wives/mothers were planning a nice long and relaxing vacation when their husbands left for training far away. However with a fortunate turn of events, Chi-Chi's and Bulma's son(s) volunteers to tag alone as well, to get a taste of the Quiet Life.

When they got to the place, it was almost like something out of romance novel written by angels. As our characters got unpacked, they were deciding to do their own thing for today before settling in with Pizza and a movie tonight.

With Chi-Chi and Trunks, they went to the beach, where they swam and walked along the shores, only to later reveal that Trunks has a thing for Chi-Chi. With Goten and Bulma, Goten wanted to enjoy the Sauna, where Bulma was suppose to go explore the town, but Bulma just could not pass up hot young man. With Gohan and 18, they went hiking, to enjoy nature and get some exercise in, where their little sparring match turned to an erotic match.

As you can guess it, each young, strapping gentlemen has gotten a taste of milfs, who they have know for a long time. And so, they were preparing to come back and not get caught, however, that is unlikely to happen. And now, after seeing what each couple has been up too at the same time, we return to that one moment that will change their lives.

(Present Time)

As both Bulma was continuing to seduce Goten, after their intercourse in the Sauna, it seemed all but inevitable that they would go at it again. However, their attention snapped back into reality as they heard the doors opened to both front and back entrances. As both couples (Gohan x 18, Trunks - Chi-Chi) entered blissfully unaware as to what they would see, still cuddling in their respective lovers' arms.

And in the next moment when everyone became aware of everyone's present states, the room just fell silent with awkwardness and disbelief. Someone was ought to have broken the ice about now, and that person happened to be the most uptight of everyone here. Chi-Chi then got down from Trunks' bridal hold and then just shouted to high heaven "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"

Bulma and Goten then just got up off the ground and stood up, where Goten then said "Mom, wait, just let me explain!" Chi-Chi just disregarded that and shouted "NO, YOU I WILL TAKE CARE OF LATER MISTER AND YOU TOO GOHAN! YOU BULMA, 18, HOW COULD YOU!?"

Gohan could only be silent at the moment as 18 then said "If you would just calm down for a moment."

But Chi-Chi's hysteria continued "NO, I WILL MOT CALM DOWN, YOU TWO JUST HAD SEX WITH MY SONS!" Bulma then said with a more calm composure "In retrospective, I think we are all in the same boat at this point."

Chi-Chi just continued shouting "IN THE SAME BOAT-WAT!? DO NOT COMPARE ME TO YOU TWO HARLOTS, YOU ARE JUST COUGARS THAT ARE JUST LOOKING FOR JAIL BAIT!"

However, that drew the line for Bulma at least, 18 then turned to her and said "Hey Bulma, calmed down!"

She then started to shout "OH, WE'RE THE HARLOTS, HOW ABOUT YOU!? YOU WHO HAD DUG YOUR CLAWS INTO MY SON!"

And just from that simple statement, Chi-Chi then looked back on it now, as she realized she was also naked. The sudden reminded of the time she had with Trunks on the beach made her turn from anger to remorse.

Chi-Chi then tried to say "No, you're wrong, I just-I just-" though she could not get everything out as she trembled with shame and confusion.

18 tried to intervene and started to say "Serious, we should just all take a breather and just-" But was interrupted again.

Bulma still angry continued with "AND HERE I THOUGHT BRINGING YOU HERE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART WOULD CHEER YOU UP, BUT NO, YOU ARE JUST A SLUT WHO SEDUCES YOUR FRIEND'S SONS!"

Chi-Chi then out of pure denial just shouted "NOOOOOOOOO!" and then Chi-Chi just ran straight to the bedroom.

Then the room became silent again, as this was not something everyone wanted to happen, even Bulma started to feel remorse.

Trunks then went up to her mother and said "Mom, I want you to know, it wasn't Chi-Chi who seduced me, I seduced her."

Bulma then replied a little calmer "I figured you did, and I am not made for that, I am made because I lost my temper when I shouldn't."

Trunks then asked "What do you mean?"

Bulma then said "You know, since your father left, I felt lonely, it is not fair, with the world saved I figured things should be quiet now, but nope, he just had to fly off after Goku."

Goten then said while placing a hand on her shoulder "Hey, I am certain my mom feels the same way, dad was the one who left first."

Bulma smiled and grasped his hand with hers, where then 18 said "I think we all had uneasy tension lately, especially with our marriages."

Gohan then said "I can relate to that."

Bulma then asked confused by that statement "Gohan, do you mean, between you and Videl?"

Gohan then said to his little brother "Goten, could you go get mom and bring her back here?"

As Goten was about to agree, Trunks then said "No, I'll go, i feel she would only listen to me now."

Gohan then smiled and said "Thank you." Where as Trunks smiled back and went to Chi-Chi's room.

In the mean time, Goten then turned to the beautiful mature Bulma and she stared back at the young, muscular Goten.

Goten then said "Bulma, I never wanted to do something that would cause you to feel ashamed or anger. When you came to me, i felt that there is a connection that I love you!"

Bulma's heart skipped a beat when hearing this, she then blushed and smiled as she walked over to the handsome young man and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She then said "Goten, you could never do anything like that, I thought I was just releasing the tension, but I was wrong, I was finding love as well."

Goten smiled and blushed, he then wrapped his arms around her waist and the two age different love birds shared a kiss.

As they made out, both 18 and Gohan watched in awe and arousal at watching them go make out.

They then looked at each other where 18 said "I suppose you'd want to do that as well?

Then Gohan said "Not yet, we need to tell them, when Trunks and mom get back."

18 and Gohan blushed and smiled at each other as they then grasped each other's hands and tangled their fingers.

Meanwhile, Down the halls to the bedroom side of the building, Trunks then heard Chi-Chi crying on the bed.

He then opened the door to see her just sobbing there, face down on the sheets, didn't even bother to cover up.

Trunks felt bad, she was just a mess, he then approached her to see what he can do.

Trunks then asked "Chi-Chi, are you alright?"

Chi-Chi while still sniffing and tearing up replied "I've always thought that I was a good wife, and a good mother, that I would nurture and raise my kids to be productive and responsible members of society."

And she started to cry again as she continued "Now look at me! I have become a perfect example of what not to be!"

Trunks then became determined as he brings Chi-Chi in for an embrace with his still naked self.

Trunks then said as Chi-Chi blushed in the embrace, being back in his arms again "Chi-Chi, you have been someone who has been true to yourself, and that is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you!"

Chi-Chi felt her heart skip a beat when hearing that, Goku has been so busy with training he hardly even says those words anymore.

She then looked up at the young, muscular man who looked down at her with intense passion.

He continued to say "And it is because you remained true to yourself that Gohan and Goten have had happy and fulfilling lives so far. So there is no reason to be ashamed of being yourself."

Chi-Chi smiled and teared up a bit when hearing that and replied "Thank you Trunks, for being the young, handsome and caring man that your mother and I are proud of."

Trunks smiled too, and then the two closed the distance with wrapping their arms around them and kissed passionately.

Though they wished for this to continue, they then separated their lips with Trunks needing to say something.

He said "Come on, everything is alright, and everyone is meeting back in the living room."

Chi-Chi nodded her head in compliance as Trunked then helped her up and they walked together, while still naked as the day they were born.

And now, back in the living room, all three couples gathered, Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other with sympathy.

Where Chi-Chi says "I am sorry for calling you and 18 harlots." Bulma then said "Sorry for you a slut, that was uncalled for."

Chi-Chi then said "Then let's still be friends, shall we?" Bulma smiled and said "Okay, friends." And they shook hands.

They then heard a cough coming from 18 indicating that everyone should be paying attention to her and Gohan.

18 then started to say "So, I know everyone has had an outburst after the sudden revelation of our new relationships, but I think we should address a few things."

Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi and Trunks then started to listen to what they had to say as it was very important.

18 continued with "This trip, it was suppose to serve as to make everyone feel better and feel comfortable, to get away from the things that makes us tense, angry and depressed."

Chi-Chi then asked "So, do you mean that this is what we needed?"

18 smiled and replied "Indeed, no one would have planned that we would be getting it on with these hot studs, but it happened, and we need to enjoy it."

Bulma then said as he wrapped an arm around Goten and said "I can get use to that!"

Chi-Chi looked on as her friend gets close to her son, and then saw Trunks wrap his arm around her as well. They then both smiled and said "Alright, I will go along with this."

18 smiled and replied "Very good, and I thing we need to address something as for how me and Gohan are hooking up."

Gohan and 18 then turned to each other, wrapping their arms around each other as they pressed their naked, hot bodies against each other.

Gohan then said "Both of our marriages have been on the rocks as of late, what with Krillin training with Goku and Vegeta, and Videl being distant from me lately."

Chi-Chi with worry for her eldest son then said "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry!"

Gohan then said "Don't be, we are solving both of our issues, this is something we have needed to get off our chests for a while."

With Chi-Chi surprised by what he said but did not want to freak out again, 18 smiled at her still innocent behavior.

18 then said "This is what we've decided, this would be how we become better people, before this trip is over, we will have stronger resolves and clearer minds of what we want most."

With that, 18 and Gohan looked at each other with longing in their eyes, closed the distance between them and kissed.

Chi-Chi looked on with blush and heart racing feeling as she saw her married son going at it another of her married friend. Their arms massaging up and down their bodies, groping each smooth cranes and each rippling muscle.

Chi-Chi then looked back to her other son Goten who was down behind Bulma and started to grope her still droopy boobs. While at the same time, reached for her mouth with his in another tender and long kiss with each other.

All Chi-Chi could do as both couples were getting it on was just fidget around as sexual arousal was coursing through her body.

That however did not last as Trunks came up and wrapped her in his arms and closed the gap with their bodies pressed against each other. They didn't need to say anything as they knew what they wanted, as the older, sexy, dark haired milf and the younger, handsome, lavender haired stud closed the gap and kissed.

With Trunks and Chi-Chi, their lips mashed against each other and smooshing around in the fierce make out. While that was happening, their tongues have reunited once more where they then danced again with each other.

While that was going on, their arms rubbed up and down on their bodies, with Chi-Chi's just feeling up his muscular back and broad shoulders. Where as Trunks' arms were just feeling up her pliable body, from her smooth back to her round rear end.

When Trunks gave her tooshy a light squeeze, Chi-Chi was then forced to separate her lips from his and yelp a bit. Trunks grinned a bit and said "You are always so cute when you yelp like that, feels nice."

Chi-Chi then said in embarrassment "D-Don't say those kinds of dirty stuff." Trunks then hugged her and replied "But that is what makes me want you more."

Trunks hands then caressed her body even more, with one hand rubbing against her firm and round boobs and his other still squeezing her butt.

Chi-Chi then smiled and replied "I suppose I don't mind having this done to me. If you don't mind me doing dirty stuff too." As she said that, her hand reached down to grab his gigantic meaty member, Trunks then let her do her thing and drop down to her knees.

While that was going on, Goten and Bulma were still kissing as the former was still behind her, groping away at her.

Goten then moved one of his hands down to her womanhood, and started to rub it fiercely, earning a moan from Bulma.

Her body twitched with delight as her womanhood was slowly leaking her love juices all over his hand.

Bulma then would reach for Goten's large manhood while it was touching her rear and started to stroke it with her hand, this made him grunt as well.

Goten then said "I guess you can't hold it back any more can you?" Bulma replied with tears in her eyes saying "Of course, I need this so bad!"

Bulma just stroked his member for a few more minutes while letting Goten just rub and pinch her boobs and even finger her womanhood even more.

Bulma was gasping out loud without and form of restraint, she then turned around and could not take it anymore and would go down on him.

Meanwhile with Gohan and 18, they were still kissing, as their tongues battled for dominance as well, they were exchanging saliva as well.

As Gohan was continuing to rub his hands up and down 18's body, 18 on the other hand was just rubbing her body up and down his.

18 was so desperate to be felt up by him as she wishes to feel him up, from rubbing her belly and boobs on his front to caressing her legs against his.

18 would eventually just move her arms down to his nicely toned ass, spreading her fingers to encompass as much of his cheeks as possible.

Gohan was moaning in their kiss, and then they were forced to separate, as they were breathing heavily while their mouthes were messy.

Gohan then said "I don't know if this is what you wanted, but if you wish to get a taste of my essence, then you should go down now."

18 smiled with a sultry expression and said "Don't worry, I will get down soon, until your member is at full mast between my thighs."

For a while now, Gohan's large member was stuck between her thighs and crotch and was being rubbed against them.

18 was moaning profusely as not only was his member getting bigger, but her womanhood was getting wetter and her hips were getting weaker.

Eventually, she too like the others would then release his member and drop down to give him his special reward.

Right now, all three women were on their knees, face first in front of the boys' crotches where their massive members are ready to be sucked dry.

With Chi-Chi, she started out slow, just licking the tip of Trunks' member at first, but then started to gradually escalate. She eventually managed to envelope the head with her lips and slowly slip in and out.

Trunks likes her slow and soft touch, as he then placed his hand on her head to help suck him off better and better.

With Bulma, she had no need to go slow as she then straight away started to suck Goten off. She even managed to take him all the way down to the back of her throat, though she managed to barely get to the base.

Goten was grunting a lot from how proactive and straight forward Bulma was, though that is the thing he likes about her.

With 18, she spent most of that time playing with Gohan's member by doing light strokes and licking the sensitive underside of his meat rod. She even used her hand and sometimes mouth to fondle his balls with great effect.

Gohan was doing all he can just to avoid climaxing right away, but that is what he likes about her, he helps him test his limit.

As each couple continues to work at their partners' respective members, the women were starting to get into heat again.

The women could not resist the sensations that were penetrating their own senses, the taste, the smell, the touch, the sight and the sound.

This caused them to start to leak from their respective womanhoods as they started to touch themselves, though Bulma was already wet to begin with.

As the blowjobs continued to go on, the boys were starting to feel it as well, as the strength was fading, they have to put more effort into standing and hard.

They started to use their hands to key their partners' heads on their members and help steady their sucking.

The women did not want to be the only ones to be getting off yet, so then they each did their own thing.

With 18, she reached one of her hands back behind Gohan and then slipped her finger between his buns of steel and thrust into his ass.

This made Gohan moan profusely and more of his strength to fade away, this would draw him closer to release.

With Bulma, she then released Goten's member from her mouth and then mounted her boobs between his cock and squeezed them together.

Goten was moaning a lot more as his strength was being drained faster and faster as she rubbed her boobs up and down his member while licking and sucking the tip.

With Chi-Chi, well, she simple just sucked Trunks harder and faster, and at times, moaned which made the vibration hit him like a ton of bricks.

Trunks was groaning like it was spa day, but though his strength is leaving him, this is what he really enjoyed, having Chi-Chi be more assertive.

This has been going on for a while now, with both partners of each couple becoming more and more sexually aroused, the build up was about to reach it's apex.

The guys then said individually while grunting and panting "hey, I'm gonna cum!" And the women in their own words replied to their boys "Go ahead, cum for us!"

And after a few more strokes, sucking and rubbing of their boobs, the boys managed to simultaneously climax at the same time, which the women climaxes as well.

The women were squirting out their love juices onto the floor violently, while Chi-Chi managed to take in the entire load of Trunks.

While Bulma missed a bit while still rubbing her breasts in his member but then immediately brought her mouth to the head and started to drink.

18 was caught off guard while having her mouth lick his member which the first strand managed to hit her face while she then immediately enveloped his member with her mouth and stared to drink.

This lasted for a full minute as they were getting a meal's worth of semen into their bellies, it was warm, slimy and some even stuck to their throats.

Then finally all three couples came down from their climaxes, they took a moment to catch a breather.

Though most of them did, while with Gohan who was breathing, found himself being straddled by 18.

18 wrapped her arms around his neck and said with a smirk "Don't think that you get to rest just after one load. We still need to work on your stamina."

Gohan then said "Very well, let's do it!" With that, he then grabbed her waist and lifted her up, where 18 then grabbed his still hard member and lined it up to her entrance.

After a bit of rubbing her folds with his member's head, she then plunged his member into her, earning a cry of ecstasy from both of them.

They were then grunting and holding each other tightly as they were taking a moment to get readjusted once more.

Gohan then said after a moment "18, I am ready when ever you are." 18 then replied with a happy, teary expression "Go ahead big guy!"

With that the two then started fucking, mean while the others were still resting, but not for long as another couple was ready to go.

Bulma then got up Goten and turned her back to him and said "Well, we cannot let them have all the fun can we?"

Goten chuckled a bit and then said "No ma'am, let's do it!" With that, they were laying on their side with Goten rubbing his member against Bulma's rear.

Bulma was moaning for a bit, until she grabbed his member and then got it in position, and then he pressed himself through her womanhood entrance.

This caused both of them to tense up with Goten holding Bulma from behind as her hands reached behind to grab his steely buns and keep him pressed against her.

After a moment of adjustment, Goten said "Bulma, are you alright?" Bulma looked back to give him a kiss and said "I am fine dear, go ahead and pound me!"

With that, the two then started to fuck, and that leaves the last couple to join the party.

Chi-Chi, looked on in awe as she watched her sons go all out with her friends, a normal mom would lose her mind from this, but this was surprisingly making her hot.

Trunks then got up behind her and caressed her body and said "So, Chi-Chi, shall we join in, you should feel loved too after all."

Chi-Chi then looked back and smiled as she replied "Yes, let's enjoy each other in the depths of love."

And with that, Trunks pressed himself closer while rubbing his arms up and down her body, while his member rubbed her back side.

Chi-Chi was moaning and fidgeting around as her arms rubbed against his body as well, until eventually, she grabbed his member and guided it to her snatch.

After a bit of probing, Trunks sunk himself all the way passed the entrance of her womb.

Chi-Chi shut her eyes and screamed in euphoria as Trunked was grunting and tensing up from her tightness.

Then Trunks gently cupped her face with his hand and said "It seems you are all set to continue."

Chi-Chi replied while tearing up in joy "Yes, please, make me feel good and feel happy!"

And with that, they shared another deep kiss, and Trunks then started to thrust his hips in and out of her slowly.

The room soon became echoing with the sound of moans, grunts and panting from the fucking that was going on.

The women have never felt so happy in their lives before, as they are being reveled in the ecstasy of sex, they felt like school girls again getting it on with their boyfriends, only this time their partners are young hunks.

Their bodies rippling from the powerful force behind each thrust their partners were delivering to them.

With 18 and Gohan, they continued to fuck with Gohan thrusting up into her violently, as 18 was holding onto her lover for dear life, like her world was being rocked.

As the thrusting continued, 18 could not stop being bounced around in Gohan's lap, as she then started to claw on his back.

Gohan grunted in sexual pain as she was a really aggressive woman, that is just another thing he liked, as he held her rum in his hands.

As he held it, he squeezed, pinched, massaged and delivered powerful spanks that left red marks and made 18 Yelp so cutely.

Though Krillin had some adorable features 18 may have found attractive, Gohan just had him beat with all the other areas, he could not compare at all.

Mean while, Goten, continued to thrust into Bulma from behind while they were laying down sideways.

Bulma was being blown away by how powerful his thrusts are and how far he reached into her, even Vegeta could not reach that far.

Her body ripples and shimmered in sweat and thrusts as Goten grasped her hips tightly in his hands and overpowering libido.

Goten was resting his head in her hair, which was once combed down and styled to her mature look, now had became all disheveled.

Bulma was just holding onto her lover from behind and letting the pleasure build once more.

Now with Chi-Chi, she was just a mess of sexual joy, the pleasure from the young man behind her was over loading her senses.

His arms wrapped around her body, making her feel all sorts of tingling feelings that felt before when with Goku.

Only this time, the pleasure was truly there and not looking to just finish right away, the emotion and attention was real.

Not only that, Trunks proved to be better than Goku, with his thrusts causing ripples and panting from Chi-Chi, she could not even control herself as she teared up as well.

Back with Bulma, she noticed Chi-Chi losing all forms of control, unable to register the feeling being administered.

Bulma then turned to Goten and said "Hey sweetie, take me over to your mother."

Goten was confused at first but then said "Alright, I will do that." And then they just crawled over while still connected.

And then without her noticing, Bulma went up and embraced Chi-Chi in mid thrusting, Chi-Chi then caught wind of this as her arms wrapped around hers and their breasts pressed against each other's.

She then said "Bulma, what are you doi-" But then she was cut off when Bulma got even kinkier as she kissed Chi-Chi full on the lips.

Though Chi-Chi was caught off guard by the sudden gesture, the sexual feeling was overpowering her reason and just sank into the kiss and embraced Bulma as well.

Goten and Trunks were shocked by this, they did not know that their mothers were this close to each other.

However, the feeling did not stop as their mothers continued to thrusts into their respective partners.

So Goten and Trunks just continued to thrust in kind, while Chi-Chi and Bulma continued to make out and hold each other.

Although Gohan would also be shocked as well, he was too busy pleasing 18, his thrusts were managing to hold out longer than he had ever been before.

Awkwardly enough, when he was Videl, she usually either comes right away or tried to end the sex as soon as possible.

He doesn't know why she does that, he felt like, could it be something he did or something that comes naturally?

Either way, since then he had been out of practice, but with 18 helping out with her body and skills, Gohan had once again reawakened his potential.

However, this would not last long as both partners were then drawn to their edge of their climaxes.

Gohan then said "18, I am about to cum!" 18 while still holding him tightly as he thrusts up into her faster and harder "Yes, perfect, me too, let's cum together!"

And after a few more hard thrusts, Gohan and 18 came together, they were both holding each other tightly and tensed up as they gasped out loud.

Her love juices were flowing out of her and onto his crotch as his essence shot straight into her womb, filling her sting by sting.

This lasted for a minute, until they finally come down from their high, with Gohan saying "This was the best sex I had in a long time." 18 said "Yeah, me to." As they hugged each other in the heavy breathing.

Meanwhile, back with Chi-Chi, Trunks, Bulma and Goten, they were continuing to make the beast with four backs as a milf sandwich.

Goten and Trunks continued to thrust into the mothers as they held each other, kissing and groping each other.

Chi-Chi was loving this new feeling, having another woman pleasuring her is something that she could get use to, especially with someone she knows.

Bulma was impressed as well, Chi-Chi was responding well with groping her body as well, she will have fun with her in the future.

But the main joy of the moment where the sons that were pleasing one another as more and more, the thrusts became more powerful than before.

This did not last long as the four were getting closer to their respective climaxes, and about to cum together.

With Goten, he said to Bulma "Bulma, I'm about to blow!" And Bulma replies smiling and panting "Do it, fill me up baby!"

With Trunks he said to Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi, I cannot hold it any longer!" Chi-Chi with tears of joy "Do it, fill me with your love!"

In the next moment, the boys just humped harder and faster than before. With the mothers just holding each other and letting their sons do with them as they pleased.

And after a few more hard thrusts, all four of them came at the same time, they all shouted and released their turrets of fluids.

With the mothers just letting squirting their essence all over the place, including their lovers' crotches.

As their sons released their virile, hot and copious amount of semen deep into their wombs, filling it to the brim.

This lasted for more than a full minute, with their bodies tensing up, steamy hot and sweating like crazy.

They then at last came down from their respective climaxes and just calmed with heavy breathing and relaxing their bodies.

As they were resting for a bit, Goten then said to Bulma "Jeez, what are you doing to me?" Bulma chuckled while panting "I don't know, but I like it."

Trunks then said as he was holding Chi-Chi from behind "I hope that you are fine with all this." Chi-Chi then smiled and reached behind to cup his face and said "I am now, with this vacation, this is a best way to become the new me."

While all the couples were busy coming down from their own individual orgasms, the boys then looked at each other and got an idea. The next thing anyone knew, all three milfs were lined up, shoulder to shoulder, laying down on the rug on the floor as they were wondering why they wanted this.

The boys then lined up on top of their respective partners, they each grabbed their women's hips and prepared for an epic fucking.

The boys then entered their respective milfs in an epic thrust that nearly sent them over the edge in beautiful missionary positions.

But thanks to the experience that they had gotten before, they managed to hold off from climaxing right away.

With each women, Chi-Chi was simply wrapping her arms and legs around Trunks as she rested her head between his neck and shoulder where he did the same.

With Bulma, she was just having her arms resting on Goten's shoulders as her legs are bent up in the air as he thrust and rested his arms on either side of her.

With 18, she became extra clingy with Gohan as their embrace was once of kisses and licks and attachments, it was almost as if they were trying to become once with each other.

As the boys thrust into their milfs, the sounds of moans, pants and gasps echoes and clashed with each other from each lover next to one another.

This was also accompanied by the sweat and love fluids that caused all sorts of slippery and slimy noises and slapping sounds more wet.

Their worlds were being turned up side down with how the guys were going all out with each other, but as they thought things could not get any better, they were wrong.

In the next moment, they heard loud grunting from each boy, they were confused at first but then recognized this feeling.

In the next instant, all three studs went Super Saiyan, and in that moment, it was as if Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 were no longer having earthly sex, but have ascended to heaven.

It was not just thrusting anymore, they could feel the actual life force entering them through their genitals, flowing through them, as if merging with their own life force, making them feel youthful again (Despite 18 having infinite energy, doesn't change what she was feeling)

The women almost felt as if they had become Super Saiyan as well, as the young half Saiyan continued to ravish their partners.

This form of sex has transcended all forms of ecstasy, sending time to places they have never gone before enlightening their minds to new heights.

This went on for so long, but the time soon came as they would release their climaxes to their best state yet.

They did not say anything as they knew full well what was coming and then just let it happen.

And after a few more hard thrusts, all six of them managed to climax at the same time, although it was not just any climax, it was both physically and mental almost equivalent to the Big Bang itself.

Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 sprayed their love juices to their utmost limit, all over the place as they were still climaxing.

While with Trunks, Goten and Gohan, they were now blasting their Super Saiyan powered essence into their wombs, who knows what this means.

This lasted for more than a minute as each pairs were holding each other, riding out this near godly level sex.

Until finally, they came down from their high, surprisingly enough, it turns it sex is much more taxing than fighting as their Super Saiyan forms were spent.

As they were heavily breathing, steaming and sweating like crazy, they got around to talking with each other while still embracing each other.

18 started with "Wow, that was amazing boys!" Gohan then said "I knew you would like it." Bulma then said "However, it seems a bit too much for us right now." Goten then asked "What do you mean by that?" Chi-Chi then said "While those powers really heightened the love, it seemed to be a bit to much for us, so for now, let's start small, and let us adapt to your Super Saiyan forms, okay?" As she smiled, Trunks smiled as well and kissed her and said "Deal, we will start small then work our way up."

After a bit of resting, Bulma then managed to get up and said "Wow, Cannot believe it is getting late! Before it gets too late, i will call the pizza and have it delivered. You guys get everything prepared."

Everyone said "Right!" And as everyone barely managed to get their strength back, they managed to get everything all set, plates, napkins, got a fire going (which turned out there was one in the living room area), and found a movie to watch with the Pizza on its way.

18 then said "Alright, now we need to find something to do while we wait." After a moment of silence, Gohan approaches behind her and gropes her and said "Do you need to ask?"

The two then kissed and groped each other while Chi-Chi and Trunks got together and prepared to make out as Trunks asked "I suppose you wish to continue?" She smiled and said "Yes, we got all of vacation and I would like to keep going!"

And then with Bulma and Goten, he had her bent over on the table and he started to penetrate her again. Bulma then said "Wow, you boys seem to have no limits do you?" Goten smiled and said "Nope!" They then went for next round.

(Later that Night)

As the Pizza guy then drove up to the complex, he was amazed by how big and exotic it was, he thought "Whoever it was just be filthy rich."

He then got out of the car and grabbed the pizzas and headed for the door, he then rang the door bell and waited.

Not long after, the door opened, only for the Pizza guy to be flustered and surprised, where he found the sexy Bulma all naked and covered in sexual fluids.

The pizza guys was stunned and stuttering, he could hardly say anything as Bulma waited long enough and said "So I take it those are our pizzas huh?"

She then grabbed the pizzas and gave him the money and said "Your such a doll." And as she was closing the door, the Pizza guy was just about to talk to her but it was too late, the door slammed shut and he walked back and drove away depressed.

Meanwhile inside, Bulma placed the pizzas on the table and opened them up, she then shouted "Pizzas here, come and get it!"

With that everyone, still naked, ravished and covered in sexual fluids too came to get their pizzas.

Goten then wrapped an arm around her and asked "Did the guy say anything to you out of the ordinary?" Bulma smiled and said "Nope, he was no man."

On one of the couches, 18 said "Come on lovebirds, don't hold up the movie." As she was laying down sideways with Gohan pressed up behind her.

Bulma and Goten were coming, where they sat on the other couch together, as Bulma curled up next to Goten, resting against his muscular body.

While Chi-Chi and Trunks got the floor where they have floor cushions and pillows, where Chi-Chi was just sitting on Trunks' lap.

This was turning her on as the movie was progressing, Trunks then said "If you missed parts of the movie, we can always watch it tomorrow."

Chi-Chi then said "As long as I am with you, it will be fine." They then kissed as all three couples watched and ate the night away.

And this was only the first day of a three week long vacation, what sort of splendor will this trip hold for them?

though there is one issue though, one that would make their futures all the more complicated, especially for Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18.

THEY FORGOT TO TAKE THE MORNING AFTER PILL!

* * *

 **~ That's it for this chapter, leave a like and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~ So after voting, It appears that I will be doing a continuation of this story. This was after all the last planned out chapter for this story, so the following ones will be ideas from my fellow readers who send them to me in the PM.**

 **~ However, I will be taking a break for a while, I have been writing for a long while now that I need to recharge my writing juices, in the mean time, feel free to PM me for story ideas of the following**

 *** A Not So Quiet Life**

 *** International Fun - Overwatch**

 *** Anime Play Boy Series - Bleach, One Piece, Fairy Tail**

 *** Orange & Gaming Gals**

 **~ And if I feel like it when I get back, I will make an announcement that will make you guys happy, so stay tuned and check for updates later, but not so soon.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, and until then, stay beautiful!**


	8. Chapter 6

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, out with the new chapter of "A Not So Quiet Life", this is a suprise chapter since i have not received any ideas yet, i thought this one would help move things along.**

 **~If you like to make an idea to give to me about future chapters, check out this chapter and chapter 1, lots of info to inspire.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content, etc. In later chapters. you have been warned.**

* * *

As the house remained quiet after the long first night of vacation, morning sunlight broke over through the trees and brightened the area with the sound of the palm trees and waves thrashing around served to make the sensation of nature all the more relaxing.

And with the luminous light and the sound of nature, made a great and serenity way of waking up.

And in the master bedroom, that was the case, as a naked, lavender haired, muscular young stud was beginning to wake up.

As Trunks was stretching his arms, he was then reminded of the pleasant weight that was wrapped around him.

He looked down to see his mature lover and mother of his best friend Goten and the man he looks up to Gohan, Chi-Chi.

Trunks smiles as he saw her, sleeping, smiling while naked, her still firm and round breasts resting on one side of his chest as her arm wrapped around him.

He could feel her curvy, plump body pressed up against his, he managed to restrain himself as he did not want to wake her yet.

Trunks then discretely removed himself from the bed and let his sleeping beauty continue to rest, he then headed to the kitchen to get some coffee.

As he was walking down the semi dark hallway, he then heard a bit of grunting and moaning noise from the other bedroom.

He knew that it was the one Gohan and 18 used when they went to bed, and they managed to go at it for quite a while, they truly have high stamina.

All he could hear besides moans and grunts are whispers and suppressed shouts like "Fuck Me!" And "Feels so Good!" And "Pour more into me!"

Trunks then left the two as they were as he returned to heading to the kitchen, though while in the bedroom.

The bed was creaking and shaking as Gohan was thrusting with so much power as the mature 18 was laying on her back, her body heaving and sweating, her hair disheveled and her face all lewd.

The still relatively stud like Gohan, muscles glistening with his sweat, and even managed to go into his Super Saiyan Full Power state.

Something he learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Cell Games, as he managed to retain high level of stamina without spending too much energy.

He was thinking to himself "Wow, who would have thought that this form would help me out in more ways than just fighting."

Though 18 had limitless stamina as well because of her android build, but that did not take away from her sex appeal, nor could she take everything he had.

Both of them would soon reach their limit, as Gohan managed to say "18, I'm gonna cum!" 18 then replied to him as she wrapped her arms around in joy "Do it! Blow all you have into me!"

And after a few more thrusts, Gohan then pushed himself all the way into her and then blew his burning hot load into her womb.

18 tried to repress her orgasmic moans as she was spraying her love juices around his member as well.

This lasted for a full minute, and then the two came down from their orgasmic high. Gohan returned to his normal state and the two were breathing and sweating heavily as they were a mess.

18 then managed to say "Wow, you never cease to surprise me, you even managed to remember old tricks after so many years without fighting."

Gohan then said while the two of them cuddled with each other "Well you know us Saiyans, we adapt to our surroundings and become better."

18 smiled as she cupped his face and then the two shared a passionate kiss, but then they heard Gohan's phone ring.

Gohan then moved over to pick it up, he then answered "Hello?" After heard a reply, he then said "Hey, Videl! How are things back at the house?" 18 had to remember that he was married after all and she had to let him get better with his relationship with Videl.

While doing the phone call, Videl replied "I am doing fine, just taking care of Pan now." Gohan then replied "How has she been?"

Videl replied "She has been great, yesterday, she in a small martial arts tournament, and she managed to beat everyone."

Gohan then replied "Wow, that's great, she has great talent huh?" Videl smiled and replied "Yeah. Just like her father."

Gohan smiled, as Videl then asked "So, how is the vacation, not in too much trouble?"

Gohan then replied "No, first day went well, went on a hiking run, then we all sat down to watch a movie and ate pizza last night."

Videl replied "Sounds like fun, well, I should go, Pan would likely needs more attention."

Gohan then said while hiding a hint of letdown "Yeah, she is most important after all."

Videl said "I love you baby, talk to you later tonight." Gohan then said "Love you too, bye."

The two then hung up, back at Videl and Gohan's place, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face.

Pan has short hairstyle resembles her mother and inherits her black eyes from her father. As a tween, she has a hairstyle similar to her grandmother, as it is shoulder-length and has black hair just like her paternal grandparents, her parents, her uncle and her maternal grandfather.

She wears a red midriff shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, chains on the right side of her gray capris and finger-less gloves much like her mother wears in Dragon Ball Z and wears dark gray boots resembling the ones Trunks wears.

Pan then said as she sat at the dinner table "Was daddy Alright?"

Videl then said "Yeah, he is having a great time, how about I get you some Mac & Cheese?"

Pan then asked "Why don't you spend time with daddy? You two don't seem to do that much anymore."

Videl was surprised her daughter would say that, and then replied "Well, your father and I have been for a while, but we spend most of our time tending to you."

Pan was a little sad as she replied "It's no fair that you and daddy don't get to spend more time together, even though, I heard Grandpa Roshi is now baby sitting lots of kids now."

Videl was genuinely surprised that a lecherous old man like Roshi would take on this responsibility. This makes her think, somethings up. Could this have something to do with Gohan and the vacation he is on?

Though she does remember the good old days of their romance, and would like to have some of those times back.

Meanwhile back at the vacation house, Gohan then had his arms up above his head as he laid back on the bed.

18 then said as she cuddled close to to ask "So, hows Videl?" Gohan replied "She's doing fine, she seems more happier than usual."

18 then said "And that doesn't make you happy though doesn't it?" Gohan sighed.

He then replied I know that I should be happy for Pan as I am her father, but I wish to feel like a husband to my wife."

18 smiled sympathetically and the gave Gohan a peck on the cheek and said "Hey, remember what this vacation is for, we will make each other feel better, for the sake of our relationships."

Gohan smiled and brought her closer and said "You're right, we will figure things out later."

Was they cuddled some more, Gohan also makes a note "I also noticed, I have been sensing energies akin to a few people that I have recognized from my younger years in the region lately." 18 then said "Maybe you could run into them and catch up when we go out sometime." Gohan then said "Maybe." The two then closed their eyes for some more rest.

And while all this was going on, we return back to Trunks as he was making his way to the kitchen, he was then greeted with a beautiful morning view of the distant beach.

And then heard his friend say "Hey Trunks, how was your sleep?" Trunks looked over to see Goten, sitting at the table while having breakfast.

Trunks then replied "Hey Goten, it was fantastic, how about you?" Goten replied, it was really nice, I kind of got hungry and had breakfast right away if you don't mind."

Trunks replied "Not at all, go right ahead, I was just getting coffee for me and Chi-Chi. I hope my mom isn't too much of a problem."

Goten then gasped a little bit, as Trunks noticed, Goten chuckled regaining his composure and Trunks snickered.

He then said "Good morning mom, how is your meal?" He then saw a hand raised over the table counter next to Goten waving at him, indicating Bulma is there and she was moaning in compliments.

Trunks then chuckled a bit and then said "Well, I will leave you too at it and I will be returning to by beloved MILF."

Goten then said while still grunting "Have fun, and try not to push my mom too far." He was grunting even more as he looked down to see Bulma sucking his massive, youthful member in her mature mouth.

He then said "could you take it down a notch? I know I taste delicious to you but you don't have to rip my member off."

He said it in a joking manner, which Bulma stopped for a moment to nod her head in confirmation before she immediately continued.

Goten could only grunt and try to maintain his composure as Bulma's lips reach back and forward, licking every inch of his massive meat rod with her tongue.

The only thing running through her mind now was "Youthful guys are such a treat to have."

She was going even faster than before, where Goten was gasping more and more before he stated "Bulma, I'm gonna blow!"

After after a few more sucking motions and even a little testicles teasing, Goten placed his hand on her head and then blew his load deep into her throat and down her belly.

Bulma's eyes rolled back with joy as she was getting a full meal's worth of semen into her, she definitely did not need breakfast now.

This lasted for a full minute as Goten was tensing up, and after that, he came down and his climax came to an end.

Bulma then slowly removed herself from his member and took a napkin and wiped her lips clean and moved back up to Goten's lap, wrapping her arms around him and straddling him.

Bulma then said with a smirk, "thanks for your "milk", I really appreciate the proteins."

Goten then wrapped his arms around her lower waist and hips and said "You are welcome, and thanks for getting rid of my morning wood."

Bulma then chuckled while rubbing her hips along his crotch which made him moan.

She then said "I guess your wood is still around for more fun." Goten then said as he brought her closer "Good, now I can please you with my full intent."

Bulma blushed and smiled as they closed the distance with a kiss, she even slipped some tongue to him.

Bulma then said "Before we continue, I hope you don't mind, my mom Panchy and older sister Tights will be passing by while on their way to a special event not far from where we are staying now. I was wondering if you can help them out with a few things, they can be a hand full."

Goten then said "No problem, any thing they need, I can handle." Bulma then said "That's my handsome stud, now why don't we show that cotch over there who's boss?"

Goten then stood up while carrying Bulma and said "Yes Ma'am!" As they rushed over to make sweet passionate love.

Mean while, back with Trunks, he then returned to the bedroom, and as he opened the door quietly, he saw a pleasant sight.

Trunks smiled as he saw Chi-Chi already up and awake and was covering herself with some of the bed sheets.

Trunks then said "Hey there sleepy head, I got coffee." Chi-Chi smiled equally and replied "That is thoughtful of you, thank you."

Trunks then handed the drink over to her as he then got back into bed with her, as the both of them just basked in the moment of being close to each other.

Chi-Chi then said after taking a sip "Looks like today is going to be a beautiful day."

Trunks then said "Yeah, Though there is so much to do, I don't know where to start."

He then felt his hand clasped by the warm touch of the mature woman next to him as she smiled and said "Whatever we want, as long as we have each other."

Trunks smiled back, and after a moment of soul gazing between each other, Chi-Chi put her much on the night stand and the two embraced each other as Chi-Chi laid down on the bed and Trunks laid on top of her.

Trunks then said "That sounds like a plan to me." Chi-Chi then blushed more as the two then closed the distance for an intense kiss, the two.

As the two make love they would have to find new things to do to get their vacation officially started.

* * *

 **~ That's it for this chapter, leave a like and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **~ Remember, if you have an idea, PM me, review will not really help.**

 **~ See ya'll next time, and until then, stay beautiful!**

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_**


	9. Omake - Alternate Future

**~Hey y'all, I am back again, this time, I decided to do an Omake of this story.**

 **~it is an inspiration from a few works done by** ** _funsexydragonball_** **,** **go check out the work posted on the tumblr page.**

 **~This Omake was made possible with narrative help from Tonlor, check out his stories!**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

 **~Warning: will contains Lemon scenes, explicit adult language, content.**

* * *

In the distant alternate future, where the androids that were created by Dr. Gero started to go on a rampage and decided to kill all the humans by systematically destroy one settlement after another. Earth's heroes the Z Warriors have died at their hands one after another, until only a few of the notable original cast remained. Those people were Bulma Briefs, her son Trunks Briefs and Son Gohan, even in this time of bleakness, they somehow managed to retain a sense of normalcy.

For Gohan, he really did some growing up over the years from the small innocent boy to the tall muscular handsome man in his 20s he is today, some scars and short crazy hair. Bulma aged gracefully too, even in her 40s, she still have a curvaceous body, with some small wrinkles, and her teal green hair grown out and pulled back in a ponytail. With Trunks from infant to young man, slim build and chestnut lavender hair with his mother's eyes.

While Gohan had agreed to train Trunks to be a strong warrior, Bulma invited to let Gohan stay in their home. Though his stay would only be brief, the time the three spent together, made one of them feel were a family. Not long after, Gohan started to train Trunks, after their next encounter with the Androids, they were defeated, and Gohan lost an arm.

Even after training some more, they would still be no match for the androids, so Gohan went in alone first, he put up a valiant fight but was soundly defeated. Trunks arrived on the scene, to find a seemingly dead Gohan, he thought he lost his mentor and only person he admired. The grief allowed him to go Super Saiyan, and because of the jolt of energy released, this caused Gohan who was thought dead, to suddenly regain consciousness.

Trunks was so relieved but did not waste anytime and took him to his mom, Bulma was so relieved to see them both alive. Especially Gohan, he was the only person in her life that remained of the core characters of their adventures. She would spend most of her time tending to him and helping Trunks with "future plans".

(Future Present Time)

A few years had passed, and Gohan was still recovering, thanks to the prosthetic arm that Bulma made. Bulma was putting the final touches of her grandest design, while Trunks came back from his training. As Gohan came into the workshop, he saw Bulma working hard with grease and smears on her.

He said "Hey Bulma, how's it going?" Bulma turned with a smile on her face and replied "Oh Gohan, it's almost complete, anyway, how is your new arm?" Gohan replied as he lifted up His artificial arm "Excellent, it works and feels just like my old one!"

Bulma smiled with a light blush as she loves to hear praise for her work and said "I'm glad you like it!" They then heard a third person come in and it turned out to be Trunks "Hey Guys, hows it going?" Gohan replied "Doing great." Bulma then said "Almost done, aaaand, there we go!"

Bulma wiped the sweat from her brow and exclaimed "With that, your Time Machine is ready!" Trunks then said "Great, with this, I can go back to the past and save everyone, and restore how things should be!"

While this was good news for everyone, Bulma felt a bit awkward, and she couldn't explain why, could it be that with the time spent with Gohan made her feel this way? What would happen if Trunks did succeed?

She had to push those feelings aside for now as it was time for Trunks to get underway with his task. They then headed outside, As Trunks was about to leave for the past, Bulma then gave Trunks something "My old Capsule Corp Jacket, Incase you feel chilly." Trunks smiled and replied "Thanks Mom, I love you." Bulma smiled and replied "I love you too sweetie!"

Trunks then turned to his mentor, as they smiled, they shook hands as Trunks said "Master Gohan, please, look after my mom." Gohan replied "With my life." Bulma blushed a little bit as to how sincere his response was, with that, Trunks departed, took the time machine and then proceeded to the past.

Bulma was crying a bit with him gone, only to be comforted by Gohan's shoulder touch, they looked at each other and smiled, convinced that everything will be alright.

(Few Days Later)

Strangely enough, there have been no reports of any attacks from the androids, no one knows why, but at least people can breath a sigh of relief for a while until they attack again. This would give many settlements time to evacuate and avoid any potential attacks, Gohan spent his time helping out with the evacuations, Though he cannot afford to fight because he would be certain to lose, or worse, die.

In the late afternoon, Gohan came home to Bulma's house and announced his presence "Bulma? I'm back!" Bulma then appeared before him with a blue and white striped shirt with tight jeans and an apron, she then replied "Welcome Back Gohan! I am just finishing up with Dinner." Gohan smiled and replied "Great, I could use a big meal!"

Bulma felt nice, having another man other than Trunks to keep her company, to make meals for and to tend to in need, even though they have been close like family for years, Bulma started to feel weird. This feeling that she once had with Vegeta, but this time, it was more of romantic and desperation rolled into one, Once again, she had to cast it off to the side or else it would overtake her.

Bulma then brought out their dinners, she said before cutting herself off "Here you go Gohan, rice and ramen with your name in th-" She then gazed upon Gohan as he turned with a smile and replied "Wow, that looks yummy!" He was just in his tank top, it was partially wet as he clearly was working out and sweated, Bulma's heart was beating fast as she responded "Y-yeah, here you go."

Gohan then said thank you and then started to eat, though Bulma smiled as he reminded him of his father, this only added more full to the fire as the sweat glistened his muscles, and he clearly has an attractive, manly musk right now. Bulma could not believe as to how Gohan went from that small happy kid to this hunk of a young man, she truly forget the benefits of time, but her body started to fidgit around as to the sensation in her.

Why was this happening to her she thought, They are like family, but then again, she realized that "like family" is not the same as "real family" and remembered that she was lonely for most of her life without a partner. Bulma knew this all to well, though Trunks was Vegeta's child, he did not stay around to be part of his or their lives, even to the end, it was just a one night fling, though she was happy to have Trunks, that is the only thing she would be grateful to Vegeta for.

Once again, Bulma started feeling strange, looking at the young man before her as he still had a sense of innocence to him, though she should not be feeling this way, it made her feel needy especially at her age. She then snapped back to reality as Gohan placed his bowl on the table and exclaimed "Wow, that was delicious, thanks again Bulma." He then looked over and said "Say Bulma, why didn't you eat your meal?" Bulma then replied after realizing that time past by "Oh, well, I will get to it later, I can clean up."

Then replied "Oh, okay, I will be taking a shower if that is alright." Bulma replied as her face was a flustered "Oh, okay, take your time." Gohan then got up and then walked away, Bulma knew this could not go on much longer and she turned 50, she clearly is attracted and has feelings for him, even she sees that Trunks sees Gohan as more than just a mentor, but as a father figure. She grasped the helm of her shirt and then decided, she would take a leap of faith and hope things work out.

(Bathroom)

Gohan stands under the running water, the steam filling up the room with soothing heat and moister, Gohan had to admit, despite living in a post apocalyptic future, the Briefs do have the best maintenance for their house. While he continued to wash himself, he then heard the bathroom door open, and a moment later, the glass door slide open, he then sees Bulma, while in a soft and bright robe.

Gohan then covered himself up as he asked "Bulma, what are you doing here?!" Bulma was just blushing, as she replied "I cam here, because I wanted to, to see how things would go." Gohan then replied "What do you mean?" His answer would soon be given as he saw her undid her ponytail and the knot to the sash that tied her robe together, she then let it drop the floor slowly.

Gohan was blushing beyond reconciliation, despite becoming 50, she still has a voluptuous body with firm and round breasts and curvy hips to go with it and thick thighs. She then walked into the shower with Gohan backing up a bit, Bulma blushing with the hot water and soap on his wet, muscly form, she continued to walk closer to him slowly.

Gohan then responded to these actions with "Bulma, I am not sure if this is the best Idea, I mean, we have known each other for years, you are around the same age as my mom, and you have a kid!" He then hit a wall, and it was too late for him to get away as Bulma placed her arms on his shoulders and pressed her body against his as the water runs down their forms as well.

Bulma then replied to his statements "Gohan, I have known you for years, and that is why I want you because I know you, the fact that you are blushing and becoming aroused in certain places means you don't mind my appearance, and Trunks really likes you, more than just a mentor, like a father." Gohan was genuinely surprised by her reply and touched about that last part, Bulma continued with "And I have been feeling strange these past weeks, I could not get over how things have changes, ever since you came to my home, I have been dying since you came back to my life."

And as she pushed her naked self closer to him, she embraced him, as he looked down to the mother holding him as she looks up at him and states "Gohan, I love you!" Gohan then gulped down as he tried to process what she had just said, she just confessed to him, and to be frank, he somehow felt the same way, since he started living with the Briefs, Bulma had been treating him as if he was a member of the family, and a member that would normally be filled by the father/husband.

Gohan took a moment to process this information as he then instinctively moved his arms around her voluptuous form to bring her closer, with water still running down their forms and his massive manhood pressing against her belly. She looks up with a blush as Gohan then declares to her "I love you too!" Bulma's eyes teared up by his announcement, and then the two closed the gap between them with a hot, passionate kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

The two made out with passionate embrace, with their moist lips pressing against each other, and their mouths opened up to let their tongues wrestle each other, exchanging saliva and their taste. Bulma had missed this feeling for so long, the feeling to be needed and and to find relieve in her own need, with her arms wrapped around his muscular form, where as Gohan, having known the affection of a woman for the first time kept his arms wrapped around her smooth and curvaceous form.

Gohan would dare to take a step further as he then moved one of his arms down towards her round and plump rear, his hand at first was rubbing up and down, measuring her booty's elasticity and springiness. He would then start to squeeze her rear flesh, which prompted a moan from Bulma, as Gohan was worried and separated their lips for a moment to ask "Bulma, are you alright?" Bulma was breathing heavily for a moment before replying "Yes, sorry, I just was not pleased like that for a very long time, are you sure you are single?"

She was clearly flirting as Gohan would reply "Yeah, had no time to see anyone, until you came along of course." Bulma smiled as she would then act sultry again, where Gohan grunted a bit as he looked down to see Bulma's hand started stroking his massive, it was big enough that her finger cannot completely encircle it's girth. Bulma started to breath heavily again as she said "Well then, I guess someone cannot wait any more, why don't I grace it with my mature mouth?"

With that, Gohan nodded in compliance as she got on her knees, when she was leveled with his manhood, it was much bigger than she had anticipated, she started to question if such a thing could even fit inside her. She stroked his member a bit more, feeling each vain as it pulsed with blood, making it even harder than before and feeling the heat coming off it, which made the warm shower water tame by comparison.

Bulma then smirked as she said "Well then, time to make this big boy feel good." she then opened her mouth and managed to envelope his member as it reached the back of her mouth. Gohan grunted more and more, his member was really sensitive from flesh and saliva that helped him lube up, at first, Bulma was gagging on his large meat rod, but she started to breath through her nose and calmed down.

She then looked up to Gohan to see him feeling it still, and that is what she liked to see, a young, handsome man being pleasured by her, so she started to go to work on his member. She would bobble her head back and forth, she would even manage to take him all the way to the base, where as his member would reach down to her throat, which would be noticeable by the bulge that would appear in her throat as well.

Gohan would continue to grunt in joy as he mutters out loud "Bulma, your mouth, it feels amazing!" Bulma would remove his member every now and then to lick around his shaft as she replied "And your cock, it tastes so good!" Gohan would then move his hands to her head to entangle his fingers with her hair strands, as he would help from time to time to bobble head back and forth to his shaft, and back out to his tip.

While that was going on, Bulma was started to touch herself, the sensation was too much for her to bare as she brought her hands down to her womanhood and would make sure her sacred erogenous zone is prepared for when the time was right. She has been going at this for a while now as her womanhood was dripping with her love juices, her eyes rolled back as the pleasure was becoming more intense with each passing second.

Gohan started to gasp as the pleasure was building up, he then started to shout "Bulma, I can't hold on much longer!" Bulma then pulled her mouth away from his member and then said "I am getting close to, why don't we wrap this up with something special?" Gohan was confused as he say the sexy milf grab hold of her perfect, round bosom and brought them between his member and then started to give him a titfuck.

Bulma was also surprised, Gohan's member was so big that even her breasts could not envelop him entirely, which she doesn't mind as she put her mouth back on the tip and sucked on it. Gohan was grunting and moaning more and more, as the feeling of her two, grand and soft milk bags pressing against his member is becoming too much for him to bear.

Gohan still had his hands on Bulma's head to keep her steady as she continued to bobble her head up and down, Though they wanted nothing more than to continue, their climaxes were reaching their peak. Gohan then shouted as he grunted "Bulma, I can't take much more, I'm gonna come!" Bulma knew what she had to do, as she then pressed herself as close to him as possible, she wrapped her arms around him as her breasts still covered his member and her mouth went in as deep as it could.

Gohan could not get her away in time as he could not hold back any longer, he then let loose his massive load, Bulma's eyes shot open as his first load nearly filled up her mouth while some already went into her throat. Bulma's body squirmed as she too found her release and her womanhood climaxed, as she sprayed her love juices onto the shower flower, she continued to gulp down load after load.

This lasted for a full minute as the two of them remained still and did not move at all, eventually, their climaxes died down and Gohan slowly removed himself from Bulma's mouth, which led to a pop as her mouth as a mess with cum and saliva. both of them finally relaxed and started to breath heavily, with Bulma on her hands and knees and Gohan laying back on the wall.

Gohan then regained his composure as he looked down to Bulma and asked "Hey, why didn't you pull out?" Bulma then turned to Gohan and replied with a lick to the lips "I wanted your essence in my, and it was delicious." Gohan gulped for a moment and then thought to himself "Screw it, I am going all the way!"

With that, he picked Bulma up off the ground and then turned her around where she leaned forward onto the glass door, the coolness of the glass pressing against her nipples caused her to feel a sting of sensitivity. Bulma gasped a bit as her rear was sticking out for Gohan's use, Bulma then said "Yes, please, ravish me!" Gohan smirked as he replied "Wish pleasure" and knowing that Bulma already had sex, he did not need to hold back.

And then he grabbed his member, with the other, he parted her legs and then lifted one of them, as he brought his member closer, he taunted her womanhood a bit by rubbing his tip against her folds. Bulma bit her lips at the feeling, not wanting to wait any longer she shouted "Stop teasing me, I want you inside me!" With that, he gave Bulma what she wanted and then thrusted his member all the way inside of her.

Bulma, now pressed against the shower door gasped to the top of her lungs, her tongue sticking out, her eyes tearing up as they are washed away while they rolled back to her head. Gohan paused for a moment, despite being old, Bulma's womanhood was still tight and fresh as if she was young, apparently it is a trait she and her mother Panchy shared.

After a moment, he got use to the tightness and then proceeded to thrust in and out of her slowly, but would work his way up, reaching deep into her, as well as rub each and every crevice. Gohan finally lost his virginity, not entirely idealistic, but now, he could not think of anyone better to have it than Bulma, as he kept her leg up and his prosthetic arm held onto her shoulder.

Thanks from fingering she have herself and the blowjob that she gave Gohan, he was all lubed and wonderful, the wetness really help make his entrance all the more smooth.

Bulma could feel him, stretching her out to her limits and even beyond, he felt even better than that of Vegeta, even in bet, the Prince was more of vanilla guy, doing things the traditional way, though it wasn't bad, it certainly not as exciting than what is going on now. Bulma felt like her whole world was on fire, his member piercing into her womb while her upper body pressed against the door, the sensitivity increased with each thrust he gave her.

His thrusting only got more intense as each impact from the muscular man made the flesh of the milf ripple across her body from her buttocks all the way up to her breasts, despite being squished. Bulma failed to notice but she swore that it felt like she was losing her foothold on the floor as she was just on her toes now, his thrusts were so powerful that they were causing her to rise up off the ground and against the glass door, closer to his level.

Despite having to enjoy each and every moment of this, their pleasure have been building to their epic climaxes, Gohan then said "Bulma, I don't know how much longer I can hold back, I'll pull out!" Bulma shocked to hear this, responded immediately with "No, don't pull out, I want everything you have inside me!" Gohan tried to protest with "But, Bulma, I could-" but it was too late, they have reached their next climaxes.

Bulma came first as her womanhood tightened up around him, having unleashed a turret of her love juices around his crotch and with his balls tightening up, his member spasmed as he unleashed rope after rope of his essence deep into her womb. This lasted a full minute, the two of them, holding each other tightly and shaking from the entire waves of pleasure rocking them, Bulma yelping, having her sacred place filled to the brim.

Their climaxes soon died down as they were now able to breath and relax, Gohan leaning forward while Bulma still held onto the door, Gohan then leaned back up as he let go of her leg and rested his hands on her hips and rear. Gohan then asked "Bulma, why didn't you let me pull out, you know what could happen to you if I cum inside right?" Bulma smiled as she leaned up and reached back behind his head with one of her arms and said "Thats fine, I feel that it was the right thing to do, and when Trunks comes back, I want him to feel like we're a family."

Gohan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her back against his chest, the two of them turning their heads to each other with passionate looks and then kissed each other. Though it was brief, it was tender, Bulma then said "shall we continue this in my bedroom?" Gohan nodded his head in compliance, turing off the water and without drying off, Gohan just lifted Bulma in a bridal stance and carried them to the bedroom, feeling the coolness of the house from the warm bathroom.

As they entered Bulma's bedroom, Gohan slammed the door behind him and the two crashed to the bed and the two got back to business, with Bulma on the bottom and Gohan on top, in a missionary position, mating press. The dark room was illuminated by the serial luminosity of the stars and moon, the light glistening their wet forms, both of shower water and sweat, and somehow, visible bodily steam.

Gohan pressing down on her voluptuous body, wrapping his arms around her tightly and thrusting his hips in and out of her, as Bulma wrapped her arms and legs around him as well, as tightly as she could be. The bed rocked as they continued to hump like animals, the sounds that one can only find in the carnal atmosphere of nature itself, the wilds of one's libidos unleashed.

Thanks to his Saiyan biology, he has plenty of stamina to keep going, earning a good work of sweat, Bulma's head was snugged next to his as he continued to pound her down and inward. Her pelvis almost felt like was gonna give out, her legs felt like jelly, this was something that she had always wanted, she wanted to be loved, to have a lover stay by her side and not leave.

Bulma had continued to moan, having moved her hands down, grabbing hold and squeezing his buns of steel, his piston was just as hypnotic as any hypnotist tricks, only Gohan's piston was much better convincing. her breasts smashed against his muscular chest once more, truly, she felt like a young lady again, getting it on with her boyfriend, and better yet, it was someone that she knows, trusts and loves.

The two wished that they could keep going, but unfortunately, the need to cum again is taking hold, Gohan then managed to say as he looked down at Bulma "I-I can't hold back much longer, I'm gonna blow!" Bulma then said "Yes, do it, cum with me!" Bulma then tightened her hold on Gohan once more as he set his piston hips to maximum overdrive, giving everything he's got for his final moments.

And after a few more hard thrusts, Both of them came at the same time, Bulma once against squirted her love juices onto his crotch and onto her bedsheets while being tightened by her womanhood, Gohan unleashed yet another turret of his semen into her. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs as their seat flew around, this lasted for a minute as Gohan's essence started to leak out of her due to the excessive quantity he has.

But then, after another moment, both of them finally came down from their orgasmic high, Gohan just couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he just laid there on top of Bulma. Which she did not mind, intact, she loved to have him blanked her with his body, she just laid there to, holding him in her arms and her legs spread out with him still inside her.

Bulma then said "Thank you Gohan, for being her for me!" Gohan then said before letting sleep take him "Thank you Bulma, for letting me be with you!" Bulma teared up with joy, finally having the man she deserves and loves in her life and bed, she knew that when Trunks gets back, they will be able to spend their lives together as one big happy family, and thus, sleep overcame them, and rested as they were in the post coital bliss.

(Lemon Scene End)

After a while of waiting and preparing, Trunks finally returned, turns out, Time Travel does not work as they thought it did in their universe, as it works on multiple timelines. Gohan and Bulma were just glad that he came back alright, and he told them all about his travels, so now with his experiences, he was ready to face the androids again, and he beat them, and then killed the monstrous Cell. With that, the world was saves, and Gohan and Bulma couldn't be any more proud of him.

After a while, Gohan and Bulma decided to tell Trunks about their relationship, he was surprised, but soon calmed down and accepted it, in fact, he sort of excepted and hoped for it, for his and his mother's sack. speaking of which, after that one night of passionate love making, Bulma, despite her age, managed to end up pregnant with Gohan's child, she had no reason to be shocked, because with Gohan, it was truly a blessing, and now with the world safe at last and rebuilding, she could finally raise their new child in a peaceful world with her new family.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story.**

 **~ I will be going on vacation in a few days, so I do not know when I will be able to post my next story/chapter.**

 **~ Again, for ideas, please PM, though I do check the review section, I will not likely be able to respond to all of them if you really want me to respond to you guys. Thanks.**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
